La famille Black-Lupin-Greyback
by cameliamarion
Summary: Et si Harry avait eut un frère et une soeur et si il avait été adopté par Sirius ivez sa vie.Résumé pourri mais venez voir quand même.Rating T par précaution
1. Prologue

Prologue

Point de vue Harry

J'entendis le bruit d'un verre qui se casse et vis mon oncle pâlir,je me retourna et vis ma sœur ,Rose tenant un torchon dans la main tandis qu'elle regardai catastrophée les morceaux de verre répandu par terre. Mon oncle s'avança vers nous et sortit sa ceinture de son pantalon et je vis ma sœur devenir blanche sans réfléchir je me mis devant ma sœur.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute mon oncle,c'est moi qui l'ai surprises et moi qui l'ai poussé,déclarais-je rapidement en réfléchissant pour que je me prenne la punition à la place de Rose

-MENTEUR!N'ESSAYE PAS DE PRENDRE LA PUNITION A LA PLACE DE L'AUTRE MONSTRE POUR LA PEINE TU PRENDRAS PAR A LA PUNITION!A GENOU.

J'enlevai mon tee-shirt hérité de mon cousin celui-ci était monté ce couché quand mon oncle avait commencé à crier de même que Tante Pétunia,je me mis a genou dos à mon oncle ,j'entendis le sifflement de la ceinture puis une immense douleur dans mon dos ,la ceinture continua de tracer des sillons rouge dans mon dos le couvrant de nouvelle cicatrice,je ne crias pas malgré la douleur c'était la règle si on criai l'autre avait deux coup de ceinture de plus mon oncle hurlais des horreurs sur mes parents les traitent d'alcoolos et de cinglé .Rose pleurais devant moi ne cessant de me demandé pardon et de dire à mon oncle d'arrêter et que je n'avait rien fait.

Je sentis soudain un os se casser puis il frappa mon torse avec la ceinture.C'était la première fois qu'il faisait sombra donc dans l'inconscience,je sentais les coups continué mais c'est mon oncle qui me réveilla lorsque je me sentis soulever,il me balança à travers la salle j'atterris légèrement assommé contre le frigo,n'ayant pas crier je savais que Rose n'aurait que peu de coup il se mit face à elle et la retourna avant de faire siffler la ceinture sur le dos de ma petite sœur je ne cria pas et je ne pleura pas c'était de ma faute je devais donc être fort la solution m'apparut il fallait partir pour survivre,le noir pris place dans mon esprit.

Je sentis un linge froid dans sur mon front j'ouvris les yeux et vis ma sœur qui me souriait

-Hey !Comment vas-tu ?Il na t'as pas fait trop mal ?lui demandais-je

-Non que de nouvelles cicatrices dans le dos par contre toi il ne tas pas rater tu as cinq côte cassés et une épaule luxée.

-Il faut que l'on parte sinon on ne pourras pas survivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir partir à nos 18 ans, prépares tes affaires je vais chercher quoi manger une couverture et un sac.

J'allai vers le frigo et pris de quoi survivre quelques jours, Rose m'attendais devant la porte de la cuisine,en m'étant mes chaussures je remarqua le sac d'école de Dudley,je réalisa que Oncle Vernon pourrait reporter sa haine sur lui je décida de lui laisser une lettre.

 _Cher Dudley_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que Rose et moi on est partit,on est désolé de devoir te laisser là mes je pense que tu seras plus heureux ici avec ta mère les coups d'hier était de trop on ne peut plus rester ici on se ferai tuer avant nos dix-huit ans alors j'ai pris les choses en main._

 _Dudley pour nous tu a été un frère,un ami,le meilleur même on ne pourra jamais te remercier assez de nous avoir appris à écrire et à compter des cadeaux et de tous ,je te laisse donc cette peluches de la part de Rose et de livres de la bibliothèques sont des un sac dans le massif d'hortensias._

 _Au revoir_

 _Harry et Rose_

On sorti par la porte et l'on marcha calmement dans la rue en faisant la liste de ce qui pouvaient nous aider.C'est à dire pas grand monde voir personne.L'aube commençait à monter dans le ciel lorsque l'on arriva dans le venait de s'asseoir quand on vis une ombre partir dans les bois,quelques minutes plus tard un loup s'approcha de nous,on se regarda avec Rose, bizarrement nous n'avions pas peur malgré que le loups s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre,on le salua d'un signe de la tête ,il s'approcha alors en nous léchant la figure

Point de vue Sirius

Deux enfants se promenaient dans la nuit,je sentais leur odeur dans l'air,plus ils se rapprochaient et plus je sentais l'odeur du sang mêlé à celle du sang,je frémis d'horreur et je décida de prévenir la meute je remonta la pente menant au bois et rejoignis ma meute et mon alpha.

-Il y a deux enfants blessés dans le parc,ils sentent le sang et sont seuls,beaucoup de sang le préviens -je.

-Quels âge ont -ils? grogna l'alpha.

-Je dirai trois ans.

La meute,quinze loup -garou,grogna la meute était constituée de huit mâle,deux roux quatre noir jais dont moi et un avec une fourrure chocolat .L'alpha un mâle noir tacheté de blanc il s'appelait Fenrir .Dans la meute il y a aussi sept femelle une blanche comme la neige,deux noir comme la nuit et enfin quatre rousses.L'alpha s'avança vers moi en grognant je recula instinctivement tout comme tout ceux d'à côté de moi.

-Trois ans! Bien je vais les chercher ! Sirius tu viens avec moi les autres vous ne bougez pas d'ici dit-il

Je mena mon alpha vers les enfants .On marcha dans les bois,il sentais la rage et me posait des questions sur les enfants.

-Quand on-t-ils manger pour la dernière fois?

-Je ne sais pas,lui répondis-je c'est vrai quoi c'est pas mes gosses à moi.

On continua ainsi de suite. En haut de la côte,je m'arrêta sur un signe de mon alpha,les enfants étaient visible il s'agissait d'un garçon aux long cheveux noirs ou brun foncé qui semblait réconforter une jeune fille rousse au cheveux long elle aussi,il sorti du petit sac un sandwich,l'alpha s'approcha des deux enfants en le voyant ils arrêtèrent de discuter et quand il se s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre d'eux ils le saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant de recommencer à parler il continua à approcher et les salua en leur léchant le visage .Ils rirent,cela devait être des enfants de sang-pur car c'était les seuls à ne pas avoir peur des créatures magique tout du moins en tant qu'enfants car jamais une créature magique ne s'attaquerait à des enfants,James et Lily avaient fais la leçon à Hugo leur troisième triplet .Cela m'avait dérangé de ne pas voir Harry et James m'a alors dit qu'il étaient chez des amis à eux mais que comme Hugo était malade il était resté ici, Fenrir se leva et fis signe aux enfants de venir ils le suivirent comme si ils ne ressentait aucune peur,j' hurlai pour indiquer à mon alpha que l'heure avançait et que la meute s'impatientait il ne nous restait que dix minutes avant que le portoloin ne partes ,mon alpha compris en m'indiquant de prendre le garçon sur mon dos ,je me baissa devant l'enfant qui monta aisément comme si il en avait l'habitude tout comme la fillette qui monta sur le dos de Fenrir ,on se mit à courir sous les rires des enfants ce fut John qui nous rattrapa et qui nous ramenas vers la meute pour prendre le portoloin il s'agissait d'une veille botte en caoutchouc,je toucha la botte tout comme John et Fenrir tandis que les autres touchait l'alpha ou son second.

On arriva dans un petit village,notre village on posa les enfants devant l'infirmerie,l'infirmière n'étant pas un loup-garou mais la compagne de John elle restait au village les nuits de pleine partit à l'autre bout du rayon de soleil vient frapper mon visage et la douleur me surpris malgré les mois elle me surprenait toujours par sa force et sa douleur il me semblait qu'un millier de poignards s'enfonçait dans mon corps une douleur me vrillai la tête ,mes os raccourcissaient,se changeait,la douleur après avoir régresse augmenta brusquement , tous mes muscles se tendirent et mes nerfs devinrent douleur et après plus de dix minutes de souffrance tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup

Une fois rentrés au village dans la lumière de l'aube je vis enfin leur visages et je fus choqué il s'agissait de deux des enfants de mes meilleurs amis,ils s'agissait d' Harry James Potter et Rose Lily Potter.


	2. Les découvertes

Je remercie ceux qui aiment et/ou suivent cette fan fiction et demande pardon pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ou autre à m'indiquez si récurant,si quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer je le remercierai de tout mon cœur.

Maintenant bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Les découvertes (PDV SIRIUS)

J'ouvris la porte,vis les deux enfants sur un lit répondant aux questions de Maélia l'infirmière du village,je resta quelques minutes à les écouté.

-Qui vous a blessés ? demanda calmement l'infirmière.

-Notre Oncle Vernon,le mari de la sœur de maman, répondis craintivement Rose.

-Il avait-il d'autre enfants parmi vous ?

-Oui ,notre cousin Dudley, déclara Harry.

-Votre oncle lui faisait-il de mal aussi ?

-Non,car c'est son fils.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous étiez battus?demandais-je

-Oncle Patmol ? demanda le garçon.

-Oui c'est moi,alors savez-vous pourquoi,demandais-je.

-Oui Oncle Patmol !me dirent les deux enfants avec un sourire Parce que nous sommes des monstres notre cousin aussi sauf qu'il en a pas fait devant Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia.

-Quelqu'un d'autre vous a t-il frappés à par votre oncle ?demanda Maélia

-Non enfin il y avait le chien de Tante Marge c'est la sœur d'Oncle,il nous mordillait les mollets.

-D'accord maintenant ou êtes vous blessez ? Personne ne vous a mordu cette nuit ?

-Non personne ne nous a mordu cette nuit mais notre oncle nous a battu avec sa ceinture dans le dos et a projeté Harry contre le mur,déclara Rose avant que Harry ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je me retourna vers mon alpha qui venait d'arriver et dont les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et son pantalon blanc mis a la va vite prouvait qu'il s'inquiétait pour les enfants,il me fit signe de me calmer et je remarqua alors que dans ma rage ma magie avait créer une mini tornade dans mon dos et qu'elle pulsait tout autours de moi je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer ,Maélia s'approcha de moi et me donna une potion en indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une potion calmante, je l'a pris sans aucune hésitation et tout s'arrêta je remarqua alors que tout le village regardait l'endroit où la tornade avait été,heureusement il n'y avait aucun blessés.

-Fenrir se sont mes filleuls Harry et Rose Potter,murmurais-je en m'assurant qu'aucun des enfants ne m'entendais,pourquoi sont-ils ici,sans leurs parents et leur frère?Je veux leur garde.

-Sirius calme toi je me pose les même question que toi et le seul moyen d'y répondre est de leur poser la question,me dit -il sur le même ton que moi puis se tournant vers les enfants ils les salua et se présenta.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Fenrir Greyback et vous êtes dans mon village j'aimerai vous poser des question vous voulez bien?Rien de grave je vous assure mais je dois savoir pour savoir quoi faire après d'accord ?

-Oui mais on vous a entendu parlez de nos parents ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, on n'a pas d'autre frère et on vit chez notre tante dans le Surrey,dis Rose Harry hocha la tête.

-Vous vivez chez Pétunia! criais-je en me rendant compte de la signification des paroles .Ils vous ont laissés aux Dursley !Mais comment peut-on être aussi irresponsable et comment personne a pu voir que de trois triplet il ne restait qu'un enfant sais bien que le Survivant est idolâtré mais à se point là,hurlais-je puis je m'assit sur le lit le plus proche en pleurant,moi non plus j'ai rien vu je suis désolé.

-Sirius tu te tais,ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'est allé chez les Potter que trois fois depuis 3 ans pour l'anniversaire du petit Hugo alors ça suffit de plus a chaque fois il était malade donc il avait une bonne raison de ne pas avoir Harry et Rose chez eux .De plus tu as une chance de te rattrapé en faisant en sorte de les éduqués alors tu te la fermes et tu écoute ce qu'ils disent.

-Oncle Patmol,ils sont morts,on nous le dit depuis longtemps et c'est Tante Pétunia notre famille la plus proche alors c'est normal qu'il nous aient pris chez eux,tenta de m'expliquer Harry,en plus dans un accident de voiture alors je vois mal comment nos parents pourrais y être pour quelque chose.

-C'est rien,c'est à cause de la potion,elle calme la colère mais pas la tristesse elle l'empire même,expliqua l'infirmière aux petits en voyant Harry et Rose me regarder par à coup,je décida d'expliquer alors pourquoi je savais que leur parent ne sont pas mort mais au contraire qu'ils les avaient abandonnés en toute conscience.

-Harry je suis un ami de tes parents ,j'ai mangé chez eux avec Hugo votre triplet la semaine dernière,lui dis-je,je veux m'en occuper déclarais-je à Fenrir en me répétant devant les enfants.

-Bien sûr Sirius,et si tu faisais une adoption par le sang,proposa-t-il.

Une adoption par le sang était une pratique ancienne qu'utilisait les familles nobles lorsqu'elles n'ait pas d'héritier léger détail il faillait deux donneurs,un sourire de Fenrir m'appris qu'il serait temps de revoir un ami que l'on connaissait tous les deux,un loup-garou.

-C'est une bonne idée ,Rose j'aimerai savoir si vous vous êtes d'accord car James et Lily ne voudront plus de vous .Mais je vous préviens si vous acceptez,vous changerez d'apparence et il y a de grande chance que vous deveniez des il nous faut un deuxième donneur,je pense savoir qui mais il est en Angleterre pour l'instant.J'irai le chercher un peu plus tard il acceptera c'était un ami à vos parents.

-On est d'accord oncle Patmol me dit Rose après un regard vers Harry,dis on aura plus à retourner chez les Dursley ?

-Plus jamais ma chérie lui promis-je.

-Alors il faut que tu ailles chercher Dudley ,il nous a aidé donc il va se faire battre s'il te plait oncle supplièrent-ils

-Fenrir?questionnais-je bien qu'étant quasiment sur qu'il accepterait car comme tout les loup garou protéger les enfants est primordial que se soit les nôtres ou ceux des autres.

-Va mais ne te fais pas repérer par des sorciers ,je te fais préparer 3 chambre dans ta maison et je prévois trois places de plus à table ou quatre ?Et trois à l'école,me dit-il en hochant de la tête .

Je partit après avoir serré les enfants dans mes bras et transplanna au 4,Privet Drive suivant les indications de Harry .Je sentis les protection lutter contre moi pour m'empêcher d'entrer mais Harry et Rose m'avaient donné leur accord pour rentrer à l'intérieur,le cris que je perçut en tant qu'animagus m' hérissa les cheveux ,je n'hésita pas une seule seconde ,je défonça la porte,m'arrêtant un instant je suivi les cris qui me menèrent à la cave .Je vis un homme tirant vers le cachalot obèse,rouge d'effort battre un garçonnet lui ressemblant avec une ceinture.L'enfant était en sang ,proscrit par terre et suppliait son père de le laisser celui-ci le battait juste plus fort en rigolant et en le traitant de monstres et de lèche botte .Je lança l'homme loin de l'enfant d'un revers de la main la rage me donnant de la force tout comme ma condition de loup-garou il s'assomma contre un énorme tuyau en plomb qui cassa sous le poids de l'homme,je lança un oubliette sur l'homme,pris le jeune garçon dans mes bras et transplanna à l' pleurait contre moi je le déposa sur le lit à l'écart des autres patients .J'appelai Maélia qui se précipita vers moi en courant suivi par Harry et Rose,Fenrir était encore là et me dis de laisser les enfants tout expliquer à Dudley et je les laissa le prendre en charge.

-Je m'occupe d'eux,va donc voir Rémus tu pourrais avoir besoin de lui et lui annoncé certaines nouvelles,déclara Fenrir avec un sourire contré par la colère qui pulsait dans l'air

-OK,te fâche pas,j'y vais.

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait ? Bonne ou mauvaise


	3. Rémus

Je m'excuse pour ceux qui m'ont lut avant ce chapitre,les mots oubliés et autres,je n'avais pas pensé à revérifier sur le site alors que sur Open Office il n'en manquai pas .Je m'excuse donc est vais revérifier et corriger au maximum.

Bonne lecture maintenant

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Rémus(PDV Sirius)

J'ouvris la porte de mon manoir 12,Square Grimmaud à Londres,lorsque j'en avais avais hériter c'était une maison délabrer dans laquelle on ne pouvait pas habiter,des murs jusqu'au plafond tout était moisi et l'elfe de maison ne faisait plus rien. je l'avais donc déchu de son titre de premium,et avait acheter un autre elfe Gipsy que j'avais nommé à sa place depuis la maison était vivable agréable et moderne j'étais ravi de ce choix.J'allai dans la cuisine et vis mon ami Rémus pas encore tout à fait réveillé car comme il n'acceptait pas son loup interne celui- ci se révoltait le fatiguant inutilement.

-Bonjour Rémus dis-je en entrant.

-Sirius!Cela faisait longtemps, comment va-tu ? cria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour un loup peu réveiller il avait de la force

-Ça va tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ? Habille toi je t'emmène quelque part,lui répondis-je en demandant a mon elfe de maison de lui donner un pantalon et une chemise. Kreattur avait toujours eut un bon goût vestimentaire.

-Sirius tu sais que la pleine lune était hier ?

-Oui ,mais vu comment tu m'as serrer ,tu ne m'as pas l'air si crever que ça alors je t'emmène dis-je en souriant et en ignorant le grognement.

Il partit s'habiller, j'allai prendre une douche et m'habiller aussi avant de préparer le petit déjeuner mais avec ma chemise bleu roi en soie sur le dos je préféra mettre un ! Ils sont tous rose, cet elfe de maison est travestit !Bon allez courage !Je prépara des saucisses,des côtelettes,du bacon et du café.Voyant que Rémus n'était pas descendu j'allai dans ma chambre d'enfant et pris de quoi changer Harry et Dudley,deux chemises blanche et des jeans noir avec des basket devrait suffirent,dans la chambre de ma cousine Narcissa de quoi changer Rose une magnifique robe verte claire et une paire de sandales sans talon blanches.

J'entendis Rémus descendre et Kreattur mon elfe avait l'air content .Rémus était vêtu d'une chemise doré faisant ressortir ses yeux avec un pantalon, Kreattur avait fait un bon travail bien qu'avec Rémus cela na pas du être facile.

\- Tu es magnifique lui dis-je.

-Merci me dit-il en rougissant .

Je nous servit une assiette et du café.Il me regarda étonné,c'est vrai que seul les loup garou mangent cela au petit dejeuner ,je lui fit signe de poser ses questions plus tard ne voulant pas lui annoncé maintenant,heureusement il se tu et après avoir manger je le vis prendre une cape d'hiver.

-Rémus,je te jure qu'au sud de la France en plein mois d'aout il ne fait pas froid,et je te jure que si tu reste avec moi JE fais TES bagages et c'est non négociable!

-Quoi mais ça va pas non?Premièrement j'habite en Angleterre pas en France,deuxièmement je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul.

-Pour ton premièrement tu verras et pour le deuxièmement si j'en crois Kreattur tu ne les fera plus jamais tant que lui ou moi nous seront pas là,habitant pour l'instant à Square Grimmaud tu es sous sa responsabilité alors c'est foutu maintenant tu avances et tu dis Maison black dans la cheminée,rétorquais-je en le poussant dans le dos et en lui donnant de la poudre de le fit en boudant

Je le suivis et nous arrivâmes dans un salon aux murs rouges,les meubles et le parquet en bois de chêne et avec des rideau blanc rendant la pièce chaleureuse et sobre le contraire du manoir que nous venions de quitter.C'était une maison à la moldu avec une télé ,une chaine hifi et un lecteur DVD, y avait aussi 2 bibliothèques et bien sur la cheminée.

-Bienvenu chez moi dis-je en m'installant dans le canapé d'angle et en lui faisant signe de faire de même.

-Sirius tu sais que cette maison est tout mais alors tout sauf sang-pur ?Même toi tu aimes ou plutôt aimais le luxe des tes manoirs,me dis Rémus.

-Il est vrai que j'aimais cela mais j'ai découvert de nouvelles priorités en gagnant quelque problèmes,je pense qu'il est temps de t'en faire part,soupirais-je,je me promenais près du Manoir Potter, à la pleine lune,j'étais partis chercher James pour pouvoir te rejoindre. Malheureusement la lune était déjà montée ,et alors que j'arrivai un loup me mordit et m'emmena dans les matin là je me réveilla paniqué et sans souvenirs de la me précipita à Sainte Magouste où l'on m'apprit que j'étais un loup garou...

-TU ES UN LOUP GAROU ET TU AS ATTENDU 3 ANS POUR ME LE DIRE!JE SUIS UN LOUP GAROU , TON MEILLEUR AMI, TON EX AMANT,me coupa t' il en hurlant, tu ne me fais tu plus confiance,continua t' il d'une voie brisée.

-Non Rémus ,mais je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez et je devais faire le point James et Lily venait de partir après la défaite de Tu Sais Qui. La veille de la pleine lune,mon chef de meute est venu me voir et me dis que je devais faire un choix soit je restai en Angleterre, soit je partais avec je ne me sentais plus à ma place, ma magie se révoltait .Une fois ici elle c'est calmé.Me pardonne tu Rémus ? suppliais-je

-Pourquoi n'allai tu pas plus souvent chez James?

-Car il est trop proche de Dumbeldore et je ne fais plus confiance a plus James et Lily ne pensent qu'a Hugo et ici je suis occupé j'ai un poste d'enseignant de quelques heures et je gère l'administration de la famille Black et du village le reste du temps.

-Je comprend Sirius et je te pardonnerai,du moins je pense, mais dis-moi où sommes nous ?

-Dans le village de Fenrir Greyback, non ne cries pas. J'aimerai te poser une question ? Depuis quand n'as tu pas vu Harry et Rose,moi je ne venais plus que l'anniversaire de Hugo.

-3 ans,cria t il surpris.

-Toi aussi, oups viens magne toi ,lui hurlais-je en courant mettre mes chaussures,je fait cours moi ,allez allez.

Il me suivi en rigolant,je l'emmena à l'école et me précipita dans la salle de classe j'entrai avec Rémus 30 secondes avant les enfants.

-Bonjour les enfants voici Rémus Lupin ,vous savez tous qui c'est je vais donc demander à quelqu'un de lui expliquez le fonctionnement de l'école et du village à lui ainsi qu'à nos futurs élèves mais pour aujourd'hui les cours seront axer sur les animagus .Vous le savez les loup-garou ont une forme animagus canidé et elle nous est beaucoup plus accessible que les sorciers normaux,bien sur si un sorcier animagus se fait mordre il gardera son ancienne forme Antonin?

Un rouquin de neuf dix ans se leva.

-Comme vous avez garder votre forme chien?

-Oui

Une fillette de huit ans demanda pourquoi les loup-garou avait une forme animagus alors qu'il avait déjà leur loup interne.

-Eh bien parce que le loup est l'expression de la lycanthropie tandis que l'animagus est l'expression de la magie sorcière dans le loup-garou.

-Vous voulez dire qu'un loup-garou moldu n'aurait pas d'animagus?

-Oui mais aurait un loup ainsi que le pouvoir de lire les auras si il n'est pas trop âgé voir si c'est un très jeune enfant de développer de la magie au point d'entrer dans une école de sorcellerie

Le cours continua se transformant en débat auquel Rémus s'intégra et participa donnant des avis et des explications sur sa condition au sein du monde fut choqué d'apprendre que l'année prochaine ils rentraient tous dans l'école Olympie en Grèce afin d'apprendre la magie car elle acceptait facilement les loup-garou en son sein . Une fois qu'il fut remis de sa surprise quand à leurs connaissance et surtout d'apprendre qu'ils deviendront tous Animagus .C'est vers midi que nous nous dirigeâmes à l'infirmerie.

-Oncle Lunard c'est toi,s'exclamèrent Harry et Rose.

-Oui ,et vous comment allez vous ? demanda t il inquiet,que faite vous ici ?

-Oui,on est ici car Oncle Patmol nous a sauvés des Dursley,avec Dudley qui est ici aussi.

-LES DURSLEY!James et Lily,on osé les laissé aux Dursley . Franchement, Siri que compte tu faire .

-Une adoption par le sang,répondis-je franchement.

-Je suis le 2° donneur,s'écria t il Harry,Rose vous êtes d'accord?

-Harry,Rose vous savez que vos parents ne seront plus James et Lily Potter et qu'ils ne pourront plus vous reprendre ?demandais-je pour voir sil ils avaient bien compris ce qu'impliquais une adoption par le sang.

-Ils sont morts alors si on peut être heureux ainsi je vois pas pourquoi ils seraient tristes et de toute manière ils ne pourront pas nous reprendre.

-QUOI ?SIRIUS POURQUOI ILS NE SAVENT PAS QUE JAMES ET LILY SONT VIVANTS ?

* * *

Reviews bonne ou mauvaises


	4. Adoption et Shopping

Je m'excuse toujours pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres et signalent que les parution se feront le samedi au maximum .Merci à ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3

Shopping et adoptions(PDV Rémus)

Les 3 enfants avaient revêtus leur tenus de cérémonie pour l'adoption par le sang,ils nous avaient fallu à Sirius et moi cinq jour complet pour faire accepter à Harry et à Rose le fait que leur parents les avaient abandonnés.

Flashback PDV SIRIUS

-QUOI?SIRIUS POURQUOI ILS NE SAVENT PAS QUE JAMES ET LILY SONT VIVANT?

-Je leur ai dit Rémus mais tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'ils l'acceptent d'un seul coup?Bon les enfants comme je vous l'ai dit vos parents ne sont pas mort ... Rémus arrêtes de crier ça ne sert à rien!

Je vis Rémus se calmé suite à ma phrase tout en continuant de m'assassiner du regard je fis signe à Rémus de s'asseoir.

-Bien ,je disais donc que vos parents vous ont abandonnés chez votre Tante...

-Mais, coupa Harry

-Non vous écoutez tout jusqu'au bout et ensuite vous protester idem pour toi Rémus tout commença avant votre naissance lorsque l'on appris une prophétie qui désignait le vainqueur d'un méchant mage noir,cette prophétie parlait d'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet,votre mère alors enceinte de vous deux et de votre triplet Hugo,non toujours pas de protestation Rose,et une autre futur mère se mirent sous la protection d'un sortilège où leur adresse n'était connu que de très peu de personne pour vos parents on était cinq,Rémus,Alice l'autre femme,Frank son mari,moi et Peter pettigrow,ce sortilège avait été crée pour que seul son gardien,Pettigrow pour vous puissent donner votre adresse malheureusement le 31 octobre 1981 Pettigrow nous trahi et donna votre adresse au méchant qui attaqua votre maison,vous dormiez tout les trois dans votre chambre lorsqu'il attaqua il immobilisa vos parents qui étaient dans le salon et monta dans votre chambre et il lança un sortilège provoquant la mort,mais Hugo le renvoya au méchant qui mourut . Ce fut sans doute cette nuit là où ils vous ont abandonnés mais à cette époque ils nous on dit que vous étiez chez des amis moldus de Lily le temps que Hugo soit guérit car il avait contracté la dragoncelle,c'est une maladie magique un peu comme la varicelle, deux semaine après l'attaque je suis devenu un loup-garou et comme mon alpha m'a demandé de venir en France et que je commençais à me poser des questions sur Dumbeldore,un autre ami à vos parents je ne venais que une fois par ans chez les Potter,expliquais -je je vis alors les enfants se mettre à pleurer avec Rémus j'allai sans hésiter les réconforter,leurs dire que nous on les aimaient.

Fin flashback

PDV Rémus

Harry et Rose avaient finalement accepter la situation et aujourd'hui on allaient enfin les adopter,ce fut l'adoption qui les convainquit que nous les aimions. Les garçons avaient revêtus les tenus de cérémonie que Sirius et moi avions ramené de nos manoirs respectif pas à leur taille mais ils seraient suffisant pour la cérémonie ,ils portaient celles avec respectivement le blason des Lupin pour Harry et des Black pour Dudley qui nous avaient supplié de l'adopter aussi . Avec Sirius nous avons découvert qu'en France les Lupin sont une veille famille sang pur,riche et connue. Harry deviendrait Héritier de la famille Lupin , Dudley celui de la famille Black. Le blason des Lupin est un loup bleu sous une lune pleine. Celui des Black est une épine noire avec des gouttes de sang qui tombe,Rose portait une robe blanche toute simple comme tous les non héritiers.

-Oncle Lunard est ce que l'on pourrait savoir nos prénoms s'il te plait,me supplia Harry en arrivant du petit déjeuner.

-Hum ,laisse moi réfléchir,bon d'accord cédais- je devant la moue boudeuse des trois enfants,alors Harry tu deviendras Alexanders Rémus Black-Lupin, Rose deviendras Camélia Narcisse Black-Lupin et toi Dudley tu deviendras Ellio Sirius Black- Lupin ,Camélia sera l'ainée puis Alexanders ensuite Ellio, vous serez nés le 25 juin 1980 .

On alla ,dès que Sirius fut levé dans mon manoir,au cœur du manoir,c'était une salle dans les sous sol du plafond tout en marbre blanc et en saphir taillé,des diamant reflétait la lumière afin d'éclairer la pièce le sol était gravé un pentagramme,avec Sirius on se mit au centre tandis que les enfants se mettaient sur une des pointes.

Je me coupa la main tout comme Sirius,à côté de nous il y avait 3 verres de potion ,des gouttes de sang tombèrent dans les potions avec la magie on donna une potion à chacun des enfants,Harry ,Dudley et Rose prirent la potion et après deux minutes la cheveux noir de Harry virèrent au blond cendré tandis que ses yeux devenait bleu orage,sa peau pâle faisait ressortir les traits aristocratique .Pour Dudley,ses cheveux devinrent noir jais avec des yeux dorés,Rose vit ses cheveux ébène avoir des mèches blondes cendrées et des yeux vert forêt remplacèrent ses yeux brun hérité de James,ainsi personne ne pourrait reconnaître Harry,Dudley et Rose.

-Bienvenue dans les familles Black et Lupin, Alexanders Rémus Black-Lupin, Ellio Sirius Black-Lupin et Camélia Narcisse Black-Lupin, dimes Sirius et moi au même moment.

-Je,Sirius Orion Black déclare que Ellio Sirius Black-Lupin est le nouveau Héritier de sang de la famille Black.

Je fis de même et une aura argenté entoura les deux garçons,les déclarant ainsi devant la magie Héritier de nos ressorti de la pièce rapidement Sirius nous pressant.

-Allez go ,mettez des vêtements moldus on va faire du shopping cria Sirius surexcité.Vite vite vite.

Les enfants coururent dans leur chambre,vu leur air désespérés je pari que c'est pour ne pas trop subir Sirius en mode shopping que par envie d'aller faire les magasins,ils redescendirent avec des jeans et des tee-shirts ,Sirius et moi les firent transplaner dans une des ruelles de nous traina jusque dans un immense magasin moldu.

Seulement 3 heures plus tard nous pûmes allés vers le chemin de Traverse. On alla chez le libraire .

-Rémus ! Sirius ! Comment- allez vous cela faisait longtemps ?s'écria une voix derrière nous ,je reconnu Molly Weasley ainsi que son mari Arthur .

\- Très bien ,nous vivons maintenant en France maintenant,les enfants je vous présente Molly et Arthur Weasley,Arthur,Molly voici Alexanders,Ellio et Camélia Black Lupin nos héritier,je voulais tout comme les enfants terminé au plus vite le shopping,je soupira en me rendant compte que Sirius commençait à disparaitre je le rattrapa donc d'un bras et le ramena vers nous, vous êtes venu pour la rentrée de votre second fils Charles non? demandais-je.

-Oui effectivement je vois que vous faites des réserve de livres?Pour les enfants je suppose

-Oui les enfants veulent en apprendre le plus possible et nous voulons leur donner un héritage autant anglais que français.

-Ferons -t-ils leur présentation au monde sang-pur?demanda Arthur sous l'air surpris de Molly

-Oui ils feront leur présentation demain en France ,répondis-je en baissant d'un ton,nous voulons qu'ils puissent connaitre des gens bien placé et se faire accepter dans la société française qui bien que moi puriste que l'Angleterre,à quand même des tradition à respecter et tout héritier ou enfants Lupin se doit d'être pré enfants allés chercher les livres qui vous intéressent.

-Y avez- vous été présenter malgré votre lycanthropie Rémus?

-Oui les français ne haïssent pas les créatures magiques que se soit vampire loup-garou, veela ou autre c'est le nom de la famille qui vaut.

-Le ministère anglais ferai bien de s'en inspirer,conclus Molly

-Nous payons les livres puis nous allons chez Ollivanders pour leur acheter des baguettes ,en France l'âge légale est de 5 ans,dis-je en anticipant leurs réactions,y allez-vous aussi ?

-Oui ,voulez vous que l'on y aille ensemble ? me demanda Molly.

-Pourquoi pas,allons-y alors,dis-je en voyant Alexanders,Ellio,Camélia et Charles Weasley revernirent avec des livres suivit par Sirius .

Après 2 heures,pour faire diverse course, on alla chez Ollivanders,Charles reçut après moult essai une baguette en bois de chêne avec un crin de licorne.

-Bien ,messieurs et mademoiselle Black-Lupin allons-y,commençons par mademoiselle Black-Lupin,déclara le vendeur.

Elle essaya une dizaine de baguette avant d'en trouver une en saule rouge avec une plume de griffon,excellente pour la défense et les 'elle l'a pris une aura verte et argent l'entoura

Ainsi ce passa la recherche de baguette Alexanders eut une baguette en bois de rosier avec écaille de basilic,excellente pour l'attaque et la métamorphose,Ellio eut une baguette en chêne doré avec une larme de phœnix, excellente pour la guérison et les sortilèges.

Ils était 22h lorsque l'on rentra enfin des courses

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait bonne ou mauvaise!


	5. Présentation

Bonjour je m'excuse donc pour cet oubli de chapitre,pour moi je l'avais mis heureusement une amie ma alerté.Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres comme toujours et encore pardon.

Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent,aiment cette fanfiction,ou envoient des reviews, merci beaucoup ça soutient.

Disclamer:tout est à JK Rowling enfin sauf l'histoire est certains personnage.

Note 1:certains perso sont OCC,donc pas de panique.

Note 2:Merci à Coralie et à Ambre,elle se reconnaitront pour avoir lu mes débuts.

Note 3:je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent tout simplement.

* * *

Présentation(PDV Alexanders)

-Debout,entendis-je hurlé à mon oreille.

-Papa,protestais-je,pas vraiment heureux de me faire réveillé de cette manière et me demandant qui était vraiment l'enfant ici.

-Joyeux anniversaire Alexanders,rigola mon père Rémus.

Je me leva en grognant m'habilla et alla manger. Ellio et Camélia n'avaient pas l'air plus réveiller que moi par contre nos père si,presque surexcités. On avait trouvé une solution pour les différenciés Papa c' est Rémus tandis que Sirius est Père.

-Aaaah, cria père quand je me suis assis et qu'il vit nos vêtements,mais comment pouvez vous mettre un short et un tee-shirt,le jour de votre anniversaire et de votre présentation au monde sorcier et sang pur .Ellio tu vas avec Rémus toi aussi Alex,Camélia tu me suis !Allez!On avance.

Je suivis papa jusque dans ma chambre; Il nous dit de nous laver pendant qu'il choisissait nos vêtements.J'entrai dans ma chambre,c'était une pièce immense aux murs bleu pâle et beige clair,le sol en moquette noir créai un contraste avec les meuble en chêne clair,le lit avait des draps en soie bleu clair aux motif de dragon bleu foncé.La salle de bain était en marbre blanc,la baignoire faisait plutôt pensé à une piscine qu'à une baignoire .Ici au manoir Lupin,elle était personnelle.J'entrai dans l'eau rempli de mousse,j'y resta une demi-heure,puis sorti ,sur mon lit reposait une tenue chic et chère une que père nous avait acheté .Un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu une paire de botte noire en peau de dragon et une robe de cérémonie blanche avec le blason des Lupin sur le dos de la robe. Ellio passa devant ma porte suivis par papa. Ellio avait revêtu la même tenue que moi sauf pour la chemise dorée et le blason celui des Black papa viens me coiffer comme il l'avait fait avec mon frère qui prend bien moins de temps dans le bain que moi. On descendis manger,enfin plutôt finir ,on passa devant la chambre de Camélia on l'entendis se plaindre,la pauvre père en mode ma fille est une poupée barbie. Assis devant la table,je pris un verre de jus de pomme en servit pour mon frère et ma sœur ainsi que des pains au chocolat .Camélia,Papa et Père arrivèrent Camélia était vêtue d'une jupe noire et une chemise blanche avec une robe de sorcière verte émeraude qui rehaussait ses yeux tandis que Papa et Père avaient un pantalon noir tout comme leurs chemises et une robe noire elle aussi.C'était les tenues réglementaire pour les Lords et non héritier de famille lors des présentation sang pur.

-Bien nous partons dans 10 êtes parfait les enfants,nous allons chez les Delacourt ,Aipi!

L'elfe de maison arriva dans un "POP",père lui dit de ramener les cadeaux pour la présentation à 5h.

-Les enfants, voici un Portauloin,un moyen de déplacement sorcier,c'est assez désagréable mais l'utiliser, est pratique lorsque on ne sait pas ou allé et pour arriver à l'heure, pour l'utiliser il suffit de le toucher ou de toucher une personne en touchant un,nous expliqua t-il en sortant une montre cassée.

Je toucha la montre,j'eus l'impression qu'un crochet me prenait au nombril en attérissant je m'appuya sur père pour ne pas tomber tout comme Ellio et Camé sur ès que ma tête aille arrêter de tourner je releva la tête et vis un magnifique jardin avec des colonnades et des fleurs de partout et au milieu du jardin un lac au couleur bleu turquoise.

-Lord Black,Lord Lupin,Héritier Black-Lupin,Héritier Black-Lupin ,mademoiselle Black-Lupin,dis l'homme qui arrivait.

-Lord Delacourt,Lady Delacourt,Héritière Delacourt,Mlle Delacourt dit père vous en prie appelez-nous par nos prénoms.

-Nous de même Sirius,cela faisait longtemps Poudlard 7°année ? Comment vas tu Rémus ?

-C'est cela Victor et bien répondit papa,et vous ?

-Rémus,dit la femme,bonjour les enfants je m'appelle Marie et vous ?

-Alexanders,Ellio et Camélia Black-Lupin,dis-je après un regard vers mon frère et ma soeur qui m'apprit qu'il me laissait répondre.

-Voici mes filles Gabrielle et Fleur Delacourt.

-Bonjour,dis-je aux filles pendant que leur mère s'en allait avec nos parent et son mari.

-Bonjour,me répondit l'ainée Fleur,vous avez quelle âge ?

-5 ans,vous voulez bien être nos amis on ne connait personne.

-Oui mais il faut pas que vous deveniez jaloux on a du sang de Veela dans nos veines donc la plupart des enfants sont jaloux de nous.

\- Ça sert à rien d'être jaloux,dit Ellio pour la première fois.

-Cool,venez on va dans notre cabane au-dessus du lac,déclara Gabrielle,désolée de ne pas vous avoir parler mais je préfère ne pas le faire avec des gens qui me déteste.

-Pas de problème,on vous suis,rétorqua Camélia en leurs souriant.

Nous les suivîmes ,on monta dans la cabane où Gabrielle nous dit qu'en été on pouvait sauter dans le fit connaissance tout en rigolant jusqu'à 4 heure, heure où les parents nous appelèrent pour la pré de personne était arrivé depuis et il y avait une dizaine d'enfants de 5 ans et qui serait présentée avec nous .Camélia et Ellio se rapprochèrent de moi et Gabrielle fit de même avec monta sur l'estrade avec les autres sauf Fleur qui avait déjà huit ans.

\- Aujourd'hui 12 enfants sont présente entant que sang pur et héritiers de nos vais commencer par ma fille Gabrielle Osiris Delacourt!

Gabrielle s'avança et récita la devise des Delacourt.

-Quel est votre statut Mlle ?

-Enfant,déclara-t-elle.

-Santo Wellan Valois.

Un jeune garçon,blond soleil,avec une robe à blason s'avança.

-La famille Valois royal avant tout.

-Quel statut ?

-Héritier.

Ainsi continua,père nous avait prévenus que l'on passerai les derniers mais cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes que l'on attendait quand soudain.

-Alexanders Rémus Black-Lupin.

Je m'avança après que Camélia et Ellio m'aillent serrer la main ,je fis face à l'assemblée.

-La famille Lupin,le savoir et la puissance par dessus tout.

-Quel est votre statut ? continua le père de Fleur

-Héritier.

Je retourna à ma place et regarda Camélia et Ellio faire leur présentation. Le père de Fleur clôtura la cérémonie mais j'étais trop concentré à savoir comment Ellio et Camélia avez subi cette présentation .On se reconnecta à la réalité à l'instant où Papa se mit devant moi et me tendis a bague avec le blason des Lupin dessus,la bague des Héritiers,elle était en argent dessus on pouvait voir le blason de notre famille en saphir incrusté sur tout le contour de la cérémonie prit fin ainsi ,j'allai immédiatement vers Santo Valois,mon frère m'attendit un peu plus loin tandis que ma sœur rejoignis les sœurs Delacourt.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Alexanders Black-Lupin,c'est la première fois que tu viens à une cérémonie de présentation ? lui demandais-je.

-Oui ,moi c'est Santo Valois ,je t'ai vu avec les deux filles Delacourt et ton frère et ta sœur toi aussi c'est ta première présentation ? me répondit le garçon.

-Oui ,tu connais Gabrielle et Fleur ?

-Non,me dit-il.

-Est ce que tu es jaloux parce que elle ont du sang Veela ? questionnais-je.

-Non c'est pas de leur faute,me déclara le blond,et puis ma cousine en a aussi alors.

Je l'emmena avec moi,récupéra mon frère qui se présenta aussi au blond,les filles et Santo s'entendirent bien ,on resta ensemble dans le Manoir Delacourt jusqu'à 6 h,nous étions entrain de nous baigner dans la piscine quand Mr Delacourt arriva est nous annonça que nos parents étaient d'accord pour que l'on reste ici une semaine.

-C'est aussi l'heure des cadeaux et appelez moi Victor je vous en prie et ma femme Marie.

On retraversa le Manoir après avoir remercier Victor,on arriva sur la pelouse où tous les autres enfants jouaient après que Ellio,Camélia et moi aillent mis les "masques sang pur" comme dit père en place .On sortit derrière Victor.A ce moment là je vis la jalousie dont nous parlaient les Delacourt,les enfants et même certains parents nous dévisageait avec mépris voir haie sentiment qui cachait mal la jalousie. Les parents s'avancèrent au signal du maître des lieux,chacun donna deux cadeaux par Héritiers devant lui .On commença, mon frère 3 filles et moi ainsi que Santo avancèrent et reçurent une épée en or blanc longue d'un mètre, un poignard,un arc,des flèches,un kit de potion avancée,un œuf de phœnix,un aigle ,un chat,un louveteau,des livres de magie,une malle à 9 compartiments,une tenue de combat,un bouclier,un collier de protection...

Beaucoup trop de cadeau malgré tout j'appelai mon aigle noir aux yeux bleu orage me rappelant le maitre des orage je décida donc de l'appeler Zeus,mon chat noir comme le charbon aux yeux blanc s'appela Anubis,le dieu des morts chez les égyptien et mon louveteau avait un pelage gris-bleu qui me rappela la mer il fût donc nommé Neptune,ceux de ma sœur s'appelèrent respectivement Lune,Soleil et Étoile tandis que ceux de mon frère se nommèrent Feu,Glace et Vent

* * *

Alors reviews? S'il vous plait ?:)


	6. Meute

Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres,aussi pour le jour de retard et je remercie ceux qui me lisent et en particulier Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre, Bernaba, EvilPanther, Gryffondor, Lola-la-folle-Potte, Minimiste, Serpent d'ombre, TeZuKa j, chlo007, floop56, maxine92, severine32, sheshanabarraud, Hayato Delmas, kiara elora, zorchide

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5

Pleine lune(PDV Camélia)

* * *

Harry Potter : Alexanders Black-Lupin-Greyback,dit Alex,blond cendré aux yeux bleu foncé,5 ans

Rose Potter : Camélia Black-Lupin-Greyback,dit Camé,cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes cendrées aux yeux verts,5 ans

Dudley Dursley : Ellio Black-Lupin-Greyback,dit Lio,cheveux noirs aux yeux doré,5 ans

Gabrielle Delacourt : dit Gaby,cheveux blonds argentés longs aux yeux bleu glace,5ans

Fleur Delacourt : cheveux blonds argentés aux yeux bleu turquoise,8 ans

* * *

On passa une bonne semaine avec des cadeaux magnifique pour notre anniversaire ainsi qu'un festin,pendant cette semaine Alex,Lio,Gaby, Santo et moi devinrent vite inséparables,comme on avait le même âge on irai sûrement à l'école ensemble .Dans ce manoir notre endroit préféré était la piscine des Delacourt au vu de la chaleur de l'été.Beaucoup de personne venaient dans le manoir et Victor nous dit que c'est parce que il veut faire voter la création d'une école pour les garçons français qui sinon allait à Dumstrang l'école allemande de magie ou Poudlard l'école anglaise mais peu de parents y envoyait leurs enfants car le directeur est manipulateur et que le niveau en histoire de la magie et en défense contre les forces du mal était vraiment bas. Fleur restait avec nous et nous dit qu'elle serait à l'école dans 3 ans,mais elle irai à Beauxbâton,l'école française tandis que Gaby irai à Maélian l'école Grecque de magie pour rester avec nous ,on se sentis désolé pour Gaby d'être séparer de sa sœur mais celle-ci nous rassura en nous disant que c'était son choix et qu'elle pouvait toujours le changer . Notre temps au Manoir Delacourt se passa entre fou rire et jeux . Le jour de notre départ Alex arracha aux parents la promesse de se voir rapidement et régulièrement. Nous reprîmes vite nos habitudes à la maison jusqu'au jour de la pleine lune.

-Camé il est 11 heure réveille toi Papa et Père veulent nous parler à propos de ce soir,me chuchota Alex en entrant dans ma chambre.

-J'arrive ,lui répondis-je en me levant et en m'habillant,je me demanda pourquoi je ne m'étais pas lever plus tôt ,d'habitude je me levai vers 8 h.

-Bonjour Camé,comment vas-tu? me demanda Père lorsque j'arrivai devant mon petit déjeuner après un hochement de tête de ma part il continua,aujourd'hui c'est la pleine lune,votre corps a besoin de repos donc on ne bouge pas,on lit,on fait la sieste,on joue aux échecs mais rien d'autre, oui Ellio c'est pour cela que je vous êtes lever plus tard que d'habitude. Ce soir on prend un Portauloin qui va nous emmener dans un bois où nous pourront nous transformer en paix,après vous irez à l'école et vous apprendrez à devenir Animagus afin de mieux contrôler votre loup interne,apprendre à compter,écrire ,la géographie ,l'histoire enfin bref ce que vous faisiez à l'école ainsi que des cours magique Potion et Botanique .

-D'accord Père,dîmes-nous en même temps.

Alex,Lio et moi décidèrent de lire des livres sur les animagus. Papa et Père jouèrent au échecs puis vers midi,après avoir mangé, on les regarda faire des parties d'échecs où Papa gagnait à chaque fois ce qui faisait enrager père qui jouait alors des revanches qu'il perdait aussi et ainsi de suite jusqu'au crépuscule. Ils arrêtèrent alors et se tournèrent vers nous.

-Les enfants on a décidé,avec Rémus que vous serez aussi entraînés à la Magie sans baguette, Occlumencie, Légicemencie,et aux tradition Sang pur,le russe,le français et d'autres langues.L'Occlumencie c'est l'art de garder ses pensés pour soi tandis que la Légicemencie c'est pouvoir regarder les souvenirs d'un autre.

-Bon allons-y.

On traversa le village et on alla sur la colline il y avait une quarantaine de personne dont 17enfants d'après Papa,Père nous emmena voir Fenrir ,il y avait un enfant que l'on n'avait jamais vu avec lui.

-Rémus,Sirius,les enfants comment ça va ? nous demanda-t-il.J'aimerai vous présenter mon fils biologique Fabian sa mère est morte il y a deux jour ,il a 5 ans et c'est sa première transformation ,voici Rémus mon fils adoptif, Sirius son mari et leurs enfants Alexanders,Ellio et Camélia.

Fabian était un garçon de notre âge,petit, blanc pâle,ses cheveux châtains nous cachait ses yeux mais aux paroles de son père il les releva,il avait des yeux bleu turquoise magnifique.

-Bonjour,dit Alex en lui tendant la main,c'est aussi notre première transformation et on a aussi 5 ans.

-Bonjour ,nous dit-il timidement .

-Père,Oncle Fenrir,on peut aller jouer ? demandais-je en me tournant vers le chef qui nous avait permis de l'appeler Oncle Fenrir

-Oui on a une heure avant de partir,je vous appellerai un quart d'heure avant pour expliquer la situation.

-D'accord,merci beaucoup,tu viens ?dit Ellio.

-Oui.

On s'écarta des adultes et on s'installa dans un arbre.

-On est désolés pour ta mère, tu habitait ou avant ?questionna Alex.

\- Ne vous inquiétiez pas ma mère ne m'aimait pas je suis bien plus heureux ici avec Papa et j'habitai vers Londres.D'ailleurs je sais pas si j'irai à Maélian ou à Poudlard et vous ?nous demanda -t-il soudain bavard

\- Nos parents nous on adopté il y deux semaines,on habitait aussi en Angleterre dans le Surrey nous non plus on c'est pas où on ira à l'école,dis-je.

-Pourquoi vous avez été adoptez?

-Comme toi nos parents nous aimaient pas,tu as peur de la transformation? tu connais quelqu'un?questionna Ellio en esquivant la question

-Oui j'ai peur et non personne et vous ?

-Non on ne connais personnes car père et papa veulent attendent demain pour aller à l'école,répondis Alexanders.

-Excusez-moi mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui est qui entre vous je pense qu'il faut attendre la première transformation enfin on le sauras demain je pense.

-Oui alors le blond c'est Ellio dit Lio et le brun c'est Alexanders dit Alex,lui expliquais-je,il y a d'autres enfants qui viennent vers nous.

Ils se retournèrent,effectivement les enfants venaient vers nous,la plus jeune devaient avoir 6 ans et le plus vieux semblaient avoir 10ans,ils semblaient unis comme si ils étaient frères et sœurs ou du moins qu'il vivaient ensemble depuis toujours.

-Bonjour vous êtes nouveaux ?Je m'appelle Matt et vous ?

-Camélia,Alexanders,Ellio et Fabian ,dit mon frère en nous désignant,au fait tu sais pourquoi on est pas allé à l'école avant ça fait deux semaines qu'on est arrivé.

-Ellio!,protestâmes- nous

-Oui,nous dit une fille d'à peu près 8 ans en s'esclaffant ,je suis Alexandra et c'est parce que on attend la première transformation pour avoir une meilleure force physique et résistance. Vous commencez demain ?

-Oui,on va arriver juste avant les vacances ,vous êtes tous dans la même classe ?demanda Fabian étonné.

-Oui,les exercices sont géré en fonction du temps depuis le premier jour de cour moi ça fait 3ans mais Nathan ça ne fait que 2 mois alors qu'il a 10 ans,répondis a donc des exercices plus faciles enfin physiquement pour le reste on est en fonction du niveau scolaire.

On continua la discussion ainsi pendant le temps qu'il nous resta,on s'entendait bien ,ils nous expliquaient les différents fonction .Fenrir nous appela,bien trop vite à notre goût.

-Aujourd'hui 5 nouveaux membres font leur première transformation dans cette meute dont 4 enfants précoces de 5 ans qui font leur toute première transformation. Je vous présente Alexanders Black-Lupin-Greyback,Ellio Black-Lupin-Greyback,Camélia Black-Lupin-Greyback fils et fille de mon fils adoptif Rémus Lupin-Greyback,mon fils biologique Fabian arrivé il y a deux jours,ils seront tous considéré comme de ma famille c'est ce qu'ils sont , vous savez comment les traiter eux et Sirius Black le mari de Rémus seront des membres de la meute,je pense que tout le monde se rappelle des deux enfants rescapé il y a un mois ce sont Camélia et Alexanders,ils ne vivront pas au village mais dans le manoir des Lupin . Bien la lune monte ,nous allons dans les bois près de Privet 3,2,1 on se touche.

Je ressenti encore une fois le crochet au nombril,on arriva dans les bois qui nous avait sauvé lors de la dernière pleine lune,soudain je senti une douleur dans mon dos pendant près de cinq minutes je souffrais le martyr en compagnie de trois autres loups,j'entendais des murmures qui me disait que cela s'arrêterait. Bientôt je ne senti plus que les odeurs de ma meute,mes frères et sœurs de meute vinrent me joindre et me souhaiter la bienvenue à moi ainsi qu'à 3 autres louveteaux de mon âge reconnue Ellio,Alex et Fabian. Lio était un magnifique louveteau noir comme la nuit aux yeux d'un doré profond,Alex lui avait le pelage beige tandis que Fabian était brun chocolat. Je reconnue l'odeur de Matt,lui avait un pelage brun pâle presque sable,il nous dit de le rejoindre avec les autres louveteaux,je me mis debout et après avoir aider mes frère et Fabian,on alla vers nos reconnu le loup qui avait porter Alex avec à ses côtés un loup sable,ils nous désignèrent les autres et on alla vers les 17 louveteaux qui après nous avoir examiné se présentèrent,il y avait 7 filles, Alexandra, Sandra, Camille, Coralie, Anaïs, Léa et Hélène,il y avait aussi 10 garçon,Matt, Nathan, Florian, Alexandre , le jumeau d'Alexandra, Thomas, John, Bastien, Dorian, Esteban,et Lucas. La nuit se passa entre jeux et apprentissages.

* * *

Des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises svp


	7. Les cours

Voilà comme promis le sixième chapitre, je remercie encore tout le monde voyant ce message et demande amende honorable pour mes fautes d'orthographe,de syntaxe et autres (et pour oubli de chapitre suis-je pardonner?).

Disclamer: tout tout and tout appartient à JK Rowling enfin sauf Fabian,Camélia,Matt,Alexandra,Maélia... ah et puis l'histoire aussi

Note 1: certains perso sont OCC on ne panique toujours pas

Note 2: Merci à Ambre et Coralie pour lire mes débuts.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6: les cours(PDV Ellio)

On se réveilla tout engourdit,mais en pleine forme comparé à ce que Papa endurait,il a d'ailleurs l'air surpris de n'avoir ressentit de la douleur que leur de la transformation, il nous avait dit qu'il avait mal pendant deux jours après la pleine lune . On avait alors douter d'avoir fait le bon choix,pas pour l'adoption non mais pour le choix des donneurs puis Père avait conté sa propre histoire de sa première pleine lune.

Retour en arrière

 _Fenrir venait de me faire transplaner au village lorsque je commença à ressentir la douleur je me rappelai de celle de Rémus à Poudlard,j'ai bientôt senti l'odeur d'autres loups mais pris dans ma douleur je n'y ait guère porté d'attention,j'avais l'impression que l'on m'écartelait et qu'on remplissait les trous et mes os avec de la lave en fusion ou avec du gel des profondeurs,j' hurlai ma douleur à plein poumon puis tout comme cela était apparu la douleur s'arrêta,je me releva aider d'un jeune loup. Fenrir vient me voir et me dit que la première pleine lune est la pire mais que elle serait bientôt fini.J' hocha de la tê commença alors à bouger,l'alpha en premier._

 _On marcha pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver dans une plaine vide,immense,on commença à courir les autres loups m'aidant parfois en me donnant des indications puis le chef décida de m'apprendre ainsi qu'à deux louveteaux Thomas et Coralie,à chasser,les autres restèrent dans la plaine sous les ordres du second John,il nous emmena dans les bois après nous avoir appris à marcher réellement sans bruits,je remarqua rapidement la trace d'un cerf encore jeune mais seul,Fenrir me dit d'attendre que les autres aillent trouver une proie. Les deux louveteaux sentirent un écureuil et une perdrix,mais on suivit la trace tout d'abord d'un chevreuil Fenrir devant nous nous indiquant le chemin on poursuivit le proie jusqu'à une petite clairière.D'un mouvement de la queue il nous dit de regarder._

 _Il sauta sur le pauvre animal avant de le tuer d'un coup de griffe à la gorge on s'avança toujours sans un bruit,quand nous fûmes proche d'eux il nous parla:_

 _-Je ne veux pas que vous tuiez des proie pour le plaisir mais pour que si un jour sous cette forme vous vous écartiez de la meute vous puissiez vous nourrir et vous défendre,la prochaine pleine lune on vous apprendra à vous défendre. Pour aujourd'hui retrouver une piste et ramenez vos prises je vous attend ici on partagera avec la meute._

 _-Oui alpha,répondîmes- nous d'un bel ensemble._

 _Me tournant vers le vent je sentis l'odeur du cerf de tout à l'heure je fis signe que je partais par là afin d'éviter que les louveteaux ne me suivent.L'odeur m'emmenais plus loin dans la forêt, ce cerf devait essayer de suivre un troupeau puisqu'il marchait sur les traces d'autres cerfs et biches,je le suivit pendant une bonne demi heure sans le voir,me rapprochant rien qu'à l'odeur,après tout ce temps je le vis enfin,c'était un cerf magnifique dans les 1 m 20 au garrot avec un pelage blanc crème,il boitait à cause d'une blessure à la jambe gauche,il se posa à côté d'une petit mare non loin de moi.J'étais caché derrière un buisson de ronce et j'avais le vent qui venait vers moi empêchant au cerf de sentir ma présence .Au moment ou il se releva je bondis sur son dos ,il se débattit mais je me rappela le geste de Fenrir que j'imitai Fenrir et le cerf se laissa tombé , après avoir regarder si il n'y avait pas de prédateurs proche de moi j'allai boire dans la mare puis je pris le corps encore chaud du cerf et je traina le plus silencieusement possible à travers les bois .Je mis au moins une heure avant de retrouver la clairière dès qu'il me vis Fenrir viens m'aider,les petits n'étaient pas encore là, ils arrivèrent cinq minutes après moi,avec chacun leur proie,un autre chevreuil et un écureuil, on ramena les prise à la meute juste avant l' rentra au village et on fis cuire les prises._

Fin du flash back

-Lio tu viens on va à l'école aujourd'hui,me cria Alex depuis le salon.

Je pris mon sac de cours ,mis mes chaussures et rejoignis mon frère et ma me mis à chercher Père qui devait venir avec nous pour faire cours ce matin.

-Père est réveiller leur demandais-je après les avoir salué.

-Non me répondit Camé,Papa est allé le faire.

Je souris en entendant Père hurlé à pleine voix,c'est sur qu'un réveille version tu es en retard de Papa peut faire se genre de chose. Papa viens d'ailleurs de descendre,je le vis sourire content de lui et on soupira ensemble:

-Bon on a compris on s'assoit.

-Non pas ce matin,sourit Papa.

On explosa de rire en voyant père les cheveux verts avec deux couettes attachés par des rubans argenté,et les habits roses et violets et surtout avec beaucoup de petits cœurs et papillons vert fluo. Papa sourit encore plus, très fier de son coup,après lui avoir promis de lui donné le nombre de personne ayant aimé la farce on put aller à l'école qui se situai à cinq minutes de la maison. On entra presque à l'heure,ben quoi une demi heure de retard c'est pas beaucoup si ?Les parents qui allaient venir gronder Père se mirent à rire devant son look.

-Que ce passe-t-il pourquoi vous rigoler?demanda-t-il

A oui quand même il a même pas regarder un miroir avant de partir je ne sais ce que que Papa a dit mais là j'applaudis.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi Lio"dit une voie me faisant sursauter.

-Qui a parler?

\- Moi je crois,répondis ma sœur

-De quoi vous parlez?questionna Alex

-Je crois que Camé viens de me parler par télépathie,on devrait en discuter plus tard ce soir à la maison mais ne pas avertir les parents ça pourrait être drôle pour les blagues ou autres,chuchotais-je

-OK,me dirent-ils.

-Hey ,comment ça va les mômes?nous interpella une voie.

Matt venait vers nous suivit par Alexandra,son frère et Fabian, Alexandra avait des cheveux roux sombre presque bourgogne,une peau bronzée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu,son frère quand à lui avait des cheveux blond comme les blé une peau blanche et des yeux marron presque noir.

-On est pas des mômes,s'exclamât-on d'une même voie.

-Mais non,mais non vous ne pouvez pourtant pas nier que j'ai le double de votre âge les mômes,rit-il.

On fis quelque chose de très mature et qui contredisait parfaitement le mot mômes,on tira la langue.

Tout le monde éclata de rire,nous suivîmes le mouvement pendant que Père essayait encore et toujours de savoir ce qu'on lui avait fait sous le regard moqueurs des parent. Il finit par en avoir marre après un bon quart d'heure et nous fit rentré morts de rire dans la salle.

-Aujourd'hui,on réexplique les règles de la classe et de l'école,une heure,on fait de la méditation pour l' Animagus,deux heures,on mange,une heure,du français une heure puis des potions deux heure. On est tous d'accord?

-Oui Professeur Black

-Bien donc, nous sommes par groupe de niveau scolaire ou pour certains exercices tels que Potion,Botanique,Méditation et autre par groupe de temps depuis leur première transformation on a trois groupes,celui des grands,les verts avec Matt, Alexandra, Alexandre, Coralie,Thomas,Bastien,et Nathan,celui des moyens en rouge avec Anaïs, Léa ,Hélène, Dorian, Esteban,Florian et Lucas et enfin celui des petits Alexanders, Ellio,Camélia,Fabian, Sandra, Camille et John.

Il continua à nous expliquer les règles la place de chacun dans chaque groupe,le leader le sous chef,l'enfant ect...Puis un élève lui fait remarquer que l'heure vient de se terminer et que de toute manière on le savait déjà vu que Matt nous avait tout expliquer. Heureusement il le prit bien,sûrement un effet secondaire des sortilèges de Papa,et il nous expliqua les principes de la méditation,tandis que les grands apprenait l'Occlumencie et que les moyens apprenaient la transformation Animagus.

Il faut que vous respiriez calmement,que vous n'entendiez plus que le souffle de votre respiration,que le bruit de votre cœur...

Je n'entendis pas la suite me retrouvant plongé dans mon esprit, c'était un vide immense noir sans couleur ou lueur soudain un fils rouge et épais apparut je décida de le suivre,il me mena après ce que je pensais être trois bonne heure de marche devant une boule brillante d'un rouge foncé aux reflets noir profond et turquoise.J'entendis une voie.

 **"Bonjour Ellio Sirius Black-Lupin-Greyback"**

C'était une voie grave remplie de mystère et qui semblait venir de partout je ne pouvais la voir juste l'entendre pourtant je n'avais pas peur cette voie éveillait ma curiosité et mon impatience.

 **"Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi ne vous montrez vous pas ? "** questionnais-je.

 **"Je suis une partie de toi,celle qui est né il y a un mois,une partie que tu as acquis grâce à ta famille,une partie qui prend place en ton cœur,maintenant Ellio Sirius dit moi que voit-tu? Regarde bien."**

 **"Je vois une boule,ma magie?** je sentis la voie hoché sans vraiment savoir comment **, donc ma magie mais pourquoi a t-elle autant de couleurs ne devrait-il pas n'en avoir qu'une?"** demandais-je en me rappelant du livre sur les Animagus qui disait que pour voir sa forme animal il faillait trouvé sa source de magie et que celle-ci n'avait qu'une seule couleur.

 **"Réfléchit"** s'exclama la voie

Le rouge était prédominant voulait sûrement dire que c'était ma couleur principale jusque là ça allait en suite le noir pouvait être associé à mon statut d'héritier la magie des Black étant noir .C'était le turquoise que je ne m'expliquais pas,le turquoise pourrait faire référence à la famille Lupin mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

 **"Tu ne trouve pas pour le turquoise ? Les deux autres raisonnements sont bon,le turquoise est le mélange des couleurs de tes dons,Magie antique et draconienne,celle des dragons, maintenant que tu sais cela il est temps pour toi de retourner dans le monde réel,ne dis à personne d'autre que tes frères et sœurs. Promet le moi !"**

 **"Promis,Alex et Camé auront-ils vécut la même chose que moi ? Attendez pouvez vous me dire pourquoi on peut se parler par télépathie ?"**

 **"Non pas maintenant tu es trop jeune et la réponse a ta première réponse est oui"**

Soudain je me sentis propulser comme un boulet de canon.J'ouvris les yeux brusquement heureusement personne ne fait attention à moi,je sens Alex et Camé se réveiller eux aussi.

"Alors vous avez trouvé votre magie?" demandais-je soudain

"Oui elle était verte,argente et pourpre et vous?" répondis immédiatement ma sœur

"Rouge,noir et turquoise pourquoi Argentée?"

"bleu foncé,turquoise et blanche"

"Argenté je ne sais pas,elle a pas voulut m'expliquez soi-disant je comprendrais plus tard"soupira Camélia

-Ah vous êtes les premiers les enfants normalement il vous reste une demi heure venez vous joindre au groupe des moyens,ils cherchent des détails sur leur Animagus.

-D'accord professeur Black.

On commença à se lever lorsque Fabian se réveilla,lui aussi surpris,père lui dit le même chose qu'à nous et après lui avoir demandé si tout allé bien,on alla aider les autres.

Le repas se passa bien,on était affamé Fabian se joignit à retourna en classe le français était bien mais long et enfin viens le cours que nous attendions le plus les Potions.

-Bien donc les Potions, aujourd'hui nous travaillerons sur la potion contre la toux,contre les maux de tête ou maux de ventre selon le recettes sont au tableau et les ingrédients sur vos tables,dit le professeur,le travail ce fait deux par deux,Camille tu vas dans le groupe des moyens avec Lucas,Matt tu travaille avec moi.

Je me mis avec Alex tandis que Camé alla vers Fabian,les deux autres s'étant déjà mis ensemble. Je prépara de la bile de tatou, pilla des scarabée , coupa des racines de gingembre et des carrés de feuilles de mandragore,tandis qu'Alex mettait les ingrédients dans l'ordre et finit notre potion en même temps que Camé et Fabian et l'apporta à père .Les deux autres finir peu de temps après nous.

On rentra à la maison on papa explosa de rire .Père n'avait toujours pas enlever le farce de papa,on alla lui faire un câlin tout en lui glissant à l'oreille.

-Tout le monde a apprécier et personne ne lui as dit.

On fit nos devoirs pendant que père poursuivait papa avec une casserole et un steak dans les mains. On pu manger quelque temps plus tard avec père à nouveau normal et papa en ...euh ...arbre de noël rempli de steak,de maïs et de sauce crudité.

* * *

Alors reviews s'il vous plait ?


	8. Rencontre avec les Malfoy

Je m'excuse pour les fautes de frappes et d'orthographes, remercie tout ceux qui lisent cela.

Disclamer:tout appartient à JK Rowling enfin sauf certains perso.

Note1: grand merci à Ambre et à Coralie comme toujours.

Note 2: Certains,la plus part des perso sont OCC

Bonne lecture et mettez des reviews s'il vous plait

* * *

Chapitre 7 :Rencontre avec les Malfoy(PDV Sirius)

Je me réveilla au son d'une toquade à la fenêtre, Rémus contre moi ne semblait pas vouloir se lever, à la fenêtre était posé un hibou duc avec un air hautain . Je me leva en souriant lui ouvrit la fenêtre et lui proposa de l'eau et à manger il semblait épuisé. Je lus la lettre.

 _Cher Cousin,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parler, depuis tes quinze ans et à vrai dire j'ai toujours pensé que tu ne prendrai pas le titre de Lord Black, j'en suis cependant très heureuse tu dois savoir que je me suis mariée avec Lucius et eut un fils Drago, hier à la Gazette j'ai appris que tu avais fait ton mariage, j'aimerais donc arranger avec toi un rendez-vous ainsi qu'avec ton mari et peut-être tes enfants ? Je suis libre seule tout les après-midi de cette semaine mon fils les passant chez son tuteur ou avec mon fils le matin et nous serons tous là la semaine prochaine Lucius étant en voyage au États-Unis pour affaire, à toi de voir. Merci pour ton attention._

 _Narcissa Malfoy, née Black_

-Eh dis moi mon grand,dis-je à l'oiseau qui me regarda d'un air supérieur, pourrai tu apporter ma réponse à ta maitresse ? Le hibou replongea dans la gamelle d'eau puis leva la patte.

-Bon d'accord je deviens fou d'abord je parle à un hibou mais en plus celui-là ce fiche de moi,soupirais-je .

-Sirius fais moins de bruit des gens dorment tu sais,grogna Rémus

-Rémus tu est levé ! Parfait,alors ma cousine Narcissa vient de me demander un rendez-vous avec toi et elle ainsi qu'éventuellement les enfants,sans Lucius si on veut.

-Sirius je vais te tuer ! Coures, tu me réveille pour aller VOIR LES MALFOY, hurla -t-il alors que je commençais à courir le plus vite possible, je vis les enfants dans le salon entrain de faire leurs devoirs.

-BONJOUR? AAAAAAHHH, Rémus venait de me rattraper et de me lancer des sorts en rafale après m'avoir stupéfié.Il défit le sortilège après avoir fini.

Je me tourna vers les enfants enfin d'avoir du soutien,aucun ils me regardaient morts de rire et mon mari avec un air fier de lui,craignant le pire je me regarda.

-Ah non Rémus tu sais que j'y suis allergique, enlèves-moi ça, hurlais-je en voyant que ma peau et mes vêtements était devenu un pelage vert,bleu électrique et orange fluorescent de CHAT.

-Non tu m'a réveiller à 8h du mat' pour m'annoncer que l'on doit aller voir des membre de ta famille qui nous on humilier pendant près de cinq à ta réponse je dis ta cousine et son fils demain et toi dans cette tenue.

-Il a quel âge leur fils,demanda Alex en essayant de s'arrêter de rire.

-Le votre, 5 ans il est né le 16 mars 1980,répondis le loup.

-Cool alors, on y va ,dirent les triplets.

-Attend comment tu connais sa date de naissance, m'exclamais-je.

-Eh ben Sirius, à vrai dire c'est très compliqué, voilà c'était un lundi matin je me suis levé vers 7h pour aller travailler, tout en mangeant mon petit déjeuner j'ai ouvert La Gazette et oh miracle en première page "La naissance de l' Héritier Malfoy",j'ai donc regarder la date et voilà c'était le 16 mars 1980,tu vois c'était très dur et j'ai risqué ma vie pour le savoir, me dit Rémus ironique.

-Rémus je ne peut pas y aller comme ça je suis le Lord Black quand même.

-Tu pourras établir un bon lien avec le petit Drago avec cette tenue,répliqua-t-il.

J'allai m'habiller en essayant de couvrir toute cette fourrure sauf qu'il y avait pensé et que tout les habits se transformaient en fourrure . Je décida alors de me venger, je descendis dans la cuisine, prépara le ptit déj' et l'apporta à Rémus. Celui-ci but son café tranquillement puis mangea son toast, toujours rien je fronça les sourcils il devrai avoir des oreilles d'ânes depuis le café.

-Père je crois que Papa à pris l'antidote à toutes les potions de transformation,m'indiqua Camé avec un sourire.

Arrgg,c'est pas vrai en plus je dois aller voir Fenrir moi cette après-midi je peux pas y aller comme ça.

-Les enfants aidez-moi,pensé à ce que dira Fabian si il me voit comme ça.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, il a eut le temps de s'habituer depuis trois mois tu sais,alors une fois de plus ou de moins peu de différence,rétorqua Ellio.

-Vous lisez quoi?

-Magie aurique,dit Alex.

-Magie gobeline,dit la seule fille de la maison.

-Runes.

-Vous voulez pas aller voir Fabian ? demandais-je.

-Non, c'est lui qui vient ici à deux heures,répondit Rémus,donc tu peux dire adieu à toute tentative, de tout manière le sort dure 48h sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

La journée passa simplement bon évidement tout le village se fichait encore de moi et Fenrir avait rit pendant une demi-heure avant de pouvoir commencer les archives du village que demandai le gouvernement sorcier français,se recevant un " le sport se pratique seul" de ma part aller comprendre pourquoi ça là juste fais encore plus rire .Le repas se passa bien les enfants décidant de nous arracher le plus d'info possible sur les Animagus.

Le lendemain je me réveilla toujours aussi poilu,je soupira pas moyen d'y échapper, regardant l'heure je remarqua qu'il était huit heure et que Rémus n'était plus dans la chambre,je me décida de me coiffé tout de même,c'est alors que je vis mon visage de chat et plus un seul cheveux j' hurlai. J'entendis des rires me provenir de la bibliothèque,je ressemblait à un chat bipède de 1 mètre 80 toujours bleu, orange et vert mais aussi maintenant rose bonbon pour tout le visage.

On partit à neuf comme prévu par cheminette et on arriva dans un salon sophistiqué avec un sol et des murs en marbre noir et des meuble en chêne blanc où ma cousine Narcissa et son fils Drago se tenait sur le canapé en velours vert émeraude.

-Bonjour Sirius, Rémus,dit-elle imperturbable devant ma tenue tandis que son fils me regardait très étrangement.

-Narcissa,Drago j'aimerai vous présentez mes enfants Alexanders,dis-je en le désignant,Ellio et Camélia,ils avancèrent d'un même mouvement,tout les trois habillé d'un robe sorcière Bleu foncé et noir.

-Bonjour Lord Black, Lord Lupin,Héritiers,dis le petit Malfoy.

-Bonjour Lady Malfoy, Héritier Malfoy,répondirent les triplets.

-Les enfants, nous sommes de la même famille peut-être pourrions- nous nous appeler par nos prénoms ? Appelez moi Narcissa.

-Bien sûr Narcissa.

-E t si tu les emmenais dans ta chambre Drago ?demanda la maitresse de maison

-Oui maman,venez,dit-il.

On les regarda partir, vers l'étage du manoir tandis qu'un elfe amenais un plateau de thé,on s'essaya.

-Il est délicieux ton thé Narcissa,complimenta Rémus.

-Merci,il est importé de Chine,répondit-elle

-Narcissa pourquoi m'a tu donc envoyé ce message ? demandais-je en rentrant dans le vif du sujet.

-Premièrement pour te féliciter,tu as fait un très bon choix. Deuxièmement car vu que tu habites en France je suppose que tu as coupé les ponts avec les Potter et Dumbeldore non ?

-Si Narcissa tu as parfaitement raison,et merci bien que cela ma paraisse étrange Rémus est tout de même un loup -garou,dis moi ton mari est-il au courant que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

-Maintenant je ne sais pas mais il le saura avant ce soir,j'ai envoyé un hibou sitôt ta réponse arrivé, j'espère d'ailleurs ne pas avoir réveillé toute la maison.

-Non ,la rassurais-je seulement Rémus et moi même,les enfants se réveille généralement très tôt,lui répondis-je tout en buvant une gorgée de thé, c'est vrai qu'il est bon, par contre c'est à toi que je dois ce magnifique pelage très seyant je trouve.

-Oh ne serait tu pas du matin mon cher Rémus ? s'exclama -t-elle

-Hélas non très chère ,mais par contre je suis plein d'idée dès le matin,soupira-t-il avant d'éclater de rire tout comme ma cousine sous mon regard noir.

-Quand vous aurez arrêtez de vous fiche de moi on pourrai peut-être revenir à nos mouton,grommelais-je.

-Oui bien sûr donc tu as coupé les ponts avec Dumbeldore et toute sa clique ,bien Lucius et moi aimerions proposer une alliance entre la famille Black,Lupin et Malfoy.

-C'est Lupin-Greyback,à vrai dire mais je n'en reste pas moins méfiant pourquoi maintenant Narcissa ? déclarais-je.

-Maintenant car comme tu le sais Lucius était un mangemort et on ne pense n'y l'un n'y l'autre qu'il soit mort, on voudrait donc protéger Drago de cela et toi seul pourrai le faire.

-Drago ? C'est pour cela uniquement ? s'enquit Rémus.

-Oui et non ,c'est notre première demandé et celle qui a le plus d'importance à nos yeux, Lucius n'est pas un mangemort de vocation vous savez son père l'a obligé à prendre la marque pour ses 17 ans et mon père voulait faire de même ce qui ma sauvé et le fait que Lucius ne voulait pas me voir marqué. Notre deuxième demande serait de me mettre moi aussi à l'abri lorsque je me sentirai menacé ou si Drago est encore trop jeune, la troisième serait une amitié entre nos enfants, Drago ne reçoit pratiquement jamais d'amis car tous les enfants de sang pur doivent être fiancé avant de pouvoir avoir des amis,enfin en Angleterre je sais que ce n'est pas le cas en France donc Drago pourrait quand même avoir des amis, car nous nous refusons à le fiancé à quelqu'un aussi jeune et puis j'aimerais bien que l'on retrouve nos liens,expliqua-t-elle.

-Il n'y a aucun problème à vous protéger toi et Drago, pour la demande d'amitié je pense qu'il faudra voir avec les enfants,dit Rémus.

On continua à parler de chose et d'autre,jusqu'à l'heure du repas où nous fûmes inviter à rester manger.

PDV Alexanders

Drago nous emmena dans sa chambre,après avoir pris onze couloirs et trois escaliers,il ouvrit la porte sur une chambre assez grande enfin plus petite que les nôtres avec des meubles en ébène,un sol en moquette argent et des murs vert pâle de même que les rideaux et draps.

-Pourquoi ta chambre et verte et argent ? demanda Camé

-Ce sont les couleurs de Serpentard, la maison de mes parents et surement la mienne à Poudlard et vous elles sont de quelles couleurs vos chambre ?

-Bleu pâle,beige,marron ou blanc avec du bleu foncé et du noir,répondis-je.

-Vous avez quel âge ?questionna Drago.

-5 ans comme toi, tu apprend les Potions toi ?

-Oui depuis une semaine avec mon tuteur et vous ?

-Oui nous on va à l'école du village de Oncle Fenrir enfin on y est allé deux semaine avant les vacances et on a repris la semaine dernière.

-Vous avez eut des vacances, la chance moi mon père il dit que les vacances c'est à Poudlard est pas avant!

-Hum pas de chance dis-moi tu as cours aujourd'hui ? demandais-je

-Oui, vous voulez venir on vas faire de la Botanique puis des Potions.

-Ouais,s'exclamât-on.

Puis on joua aux échecs et à la bataille explosif jusqu'à ce qu'on nous appelle pour manger.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine.


	9. Tous ensemble

Bonjour,donc un nouveau chapitre corrigé! Et oui une amie,Ambre a accepter de me corriger, je m'excuse cependant pour les fautes faites dans ce texte qui n'est pas corriger. Je remercie ceux qui lisent,comme toujours.

Adenoide, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais il faillait que je travaille la question alors oui Camélia sera l'héritière de quelqu'un et non je ne dirai pas qui même si je le sais et tu ne le sauras pas avant beaucoup de chapitres. Pour ta deuxième question,c'est parce que les parents de Rémus sont venues en Angleterre lorsqu'il était encore un bébé,et il est resté là bas donc sans accès à son héritage puisqu'il faut un rituel afin de devenir Lord et obtenir l'argent. Tu sauras dans deux chapitre pourquoi il ne l'avais pas déjà aux weasley il ne sont pas tous à la botte de Dumbeldore et Charlie devrait avoir un rôle de même que les jumeaux et Bill, les autres suivront Dumbeldore. Donc voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions,merci pour ta reviews et encore désolée.

Note 1: certains personnage sont OCC.

Note 2: Merci à Ambre et à Coralie.

Disclaimer: tout est à JK Rowling,enfin à part quelque personnages et lieux.

* * *

Chapitre 8:Tous ensemble(PDV Camélia)

Je me réveillai tout doucement, lorsque je sentis le soleil sur ma peau, la pleine lune d'hier jouait encore sur mon sommeil, je souris lorsque j'entendis mes frères me souhaiter mon anniversaire, chose que je leur souhaita aussi. Puis je décidai d'aller prendre un bain, je préparai des habits, une robe verte pâle à fines bretelles noires qui m'arrivait un peu au dessus du pris mon temps et me coiffai d'une multitude de tresses .

"Hey Camé, magnes toi Père arrive vers ta chambre et Papa met une potion dans ton verre"me dit Alexanders.

"Quoi,c'est laquelle ? " m'exclamais-je, horrifié, en me rapellant toutes les blagues de Papa, du papillon vert et argent pendant une semaine à une chose gluante non identifiée qui changeait de texture toutes les heures et de couleurs toutes les minutes. Je mis rapidement ma robe, donnai à manger à mon hibou Oks, à mon aigle Lune et à mon phoenix Brisingr et sortis de la pièce. Je soufflai de soulagement, mon père n'était qu'au bout du couloir donc rien à craindre.

-Bonjour Père,comment tu vas?

-Très bien Camé et toi ma puce ?

-Bien aussi , dis moi je pourrai plutôt prendre un thé aujourd'hui ? demandais-je en souriant

-Comment tu sais que Rémus a mis quelque chose dans ton verre? rétorqua -t-il suspicieux.

-Je ne le savais pas mais tu viens de me le confirmer, merci père.

-Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne le savais pas ? Camélia Narcisse Black-Lupin-Greyback on ne manipule pas son père, hurla -t-il pendant que je descendais les escaliers.

-Salut Alex, Lio, Papa je crois que on va se faire notre petit déjeuner tout seul, dis-je en le voyant nous servir un plateau.

-Mais non c'est votre anniversaire alors vous ne faîtes rien.

-Ok on en est à combien? soufflais-je à mes frères pour ne pas que papa nous entende.

-Trois tentatives de sortilège, tiens prend ça c'est l'antidote à toute les potions qu'ils nous ont déjà faites et pour répondre à ta première question, c'est celle pour échanger de sexe et de personnalité.

Je bu tout le flacon, sans la moindre hésitation malgré que se soit une potion au stade d'essai et soupira. On sera protéger pour la journée enfin normalement. Je vis Alex en prendre deux des mains d'Ellio qui m'en tendis deux autres. Papa nous amena finalement le petit déjeuner après avoir été cherché père qui se disputait avec le tableau de notre arrière grand mère qui lui hurlai de ne pas saccager les maisons des autres. Le petit déj se constituait de jus de pomme, céréales trempées dans du lait et de croissant. Comme dirait Dray un ptit dèj à la française.

-Qui vient cet après-midi? demanda Alex

-Personnes,on va à St Pétersbourg, répondit papa

\- Ah d'accord, dit mon frère.

St Pétersbourg était la troisième ville dans laquelle on passait le plus de temps après Paris sorcier comme moldu et le Londres sorcier. Une visite là bas signifiait shopping et glace au bord de la Neva. Nos tenues n'étaient pas tout à fait adéquoite. Mes frères ayant révêtu un short blanc et une chemise accordée à leurs yeux. On finit de manger et on alla se changer d'une robe sorcière verte pâle pour moi,doré pour Ellio et bleu pour Alex .On arriva en face de la Neva,et on se dirigea vers le café de l'hermittage en face du musée du même nom.

-SUPRISE, cria-t-on à nos oreilles.

Tous les gens du café venaient nous souhaiter notre anniversaire, on trainait souvent ici après avoir fait du shopping et nous étions des habitué depuis maintenant un an. Soudain je vis Drago et j'en fus surprise.

-Hey Dray ! le saluais-je

-Joyeux anniversaire Camé, allez venez on vous attend dans la salle d'à côté.

"Les gars,venez j'ai vu Dray on va à côté"

"On vous attend on est juste à côté" me répondit Alex

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, hurla-t-on dans la salle.

Il y avait tous nos amis Gabrielle Delacourt, Santo Valois, Fabian Prince-Greyback, Drago bien sûr et puis Fleur. Il y avait aussi un énorme gâteau au chocolat et au citron avec glacage à la menthe, une spécialité du café de l'hermittage. Je souris heureuse.

-Merci tout le monde, dit Alex ému, tout comme moi ce n'était que notre deuxième anniversaire souhaité on va dire enfin notre troisème si on compte le tout premier.

-Euh c'est pas que je me sens seul mais à part Fab' je ne connais personne moi, mumura Dray.

-Alors viens, dis-je en lui prenant le bras et en l'emmenant voir Gaby et Fleur.

-Salut Camé,ça va ? dit Fleur.

-Très bien Fleur et merci d'être venue les filles, voici Drago Malfoy , vous savez notre ami anglais.

-Ah oui,bonjour je m'apelle Gabrielle, dit la benjamine Delacourt, et elle, c'est Fleur.

Je souris en me rapellant la première phrase qu'elle nous avait dit il y a un ans jour pour jour. Elle le remarqua et sourit elle aussi pendant que Fleur et Drago parlaient. On se mis à parler tous ensemble après que Dray se soit présenté, il s'entendit avec tout le monde. On mangea le gâteau, en plus de nos parents et amis,il y avait tous les habitués du café et ceux du café de Paris, alors il n'y avait plus assez de place. Puis on alla au bord de la Neva. Les adultes discutaient entre eux pendant que l'on s'amusait à se tremper les pieds dans la Neva plutôt douce au vu de la saison, le mois de juin touchait à sa fin. On décida d'ouvrir les cadeaux sur la place sorcière du quartier magique qui se situait en réalité au dessus du musée de l'hermittage et s'étendait sur plus de dix kilomètres carrés.

On recut beaucoup de livres comme chaque année mais tous différents de la part des habitués des deux cafés, des Malfoy je reçus des jeux de sociétés tels les échecs sorciers,la bataille explosive et plus de 400 chocogrenouille. Mes frères eux reçurent le guide du petit financier et polititien ce qui fit rire tout le monde y comprit Narcissa et Lucius qui était arrivé pendant l'après midi. De Gaby et sa soeur nous reçûmes trois magnifiques serpents élementaires, moi la terre, Alex l'air et Ellio le feu, de Fabian un pendentif en forme de panthère des neiges aux yeux en émeraude taillés avec d'après lui un portauloin à l'intérieur, mes frères recurent le leurs avec leur prope animagus dessus, de Santo une bague que lui même et Gaby portaient depuis leurs anniversaires, une bague avec notre logo et notre slogan dessus,un dragon volant translucide en diamant avec est omnis amicitia,πάνω απ 'όλα τη φιλία, vor allem Freundschaft,прежде всего дружба, sobre todo amistad, すべての友情上記, soit l'amitié avant tout en six langues différentes latin, grec, allemand, russe, espagnol et japonnais. La bague était en or pâle faisant avec le soleil presque pensé à de l'argent liquide. Aucune couleur ne ressortait de la bague sauf les écritures en émeraude taillées pour moi, saphir pour alex, topaze pour ellio, aigue marine bleu glace pour Gaby, la couleur de la pierre précieuse correspondait à la couleur des yeux de la personne, je savais que la bague venait d'un professionnel japonnais qui maniait ses outils à la perfection.

-Merci à tout le monde,ce sont vraiment de magnifiques cadeaux, dit Lio après que l'on aille remercier tout le monde, tous sourir(ent).On alla chercher les glaces et les manger au bord de la Neva une fois que tout le monde fut partit enfin sauf Gaby, Fleur, Santo, Fabian et Dray qui venaient dormir à la maison pour la semaine.

-Bon les enfants,je voulais vous emmener au restaurant, alors lequel vous fera plaisir?

\- Le Ma-yang, s'il te plaît papa,ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé, suppliais-je

-C'était la semaine dernière Camé,mais si vous voulez, alors on y va en tenue traditionnel,il sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa nos tenues en chemises bleu foncé pour Alex, gris cendre pour Dray, doré pour Ellio, rouge pour Fabian et jaune pour Santo avec des pantalons blancs et des cravates blanches elles aussi, tandis que gaby, Fleur et moi portions des wafuku, de longues robes avec des manches très larges, au dessin de dragon et de fleur de cerisiers. Blanche pour Gabrielle, violette pour Fleur et verte émeraude pour moi. Père et papa portaient des chemises blanches et des pantalons noirs

On mangea des nems et des sushis et bien d'autres spécialités du Japon, Drago n'en avait jamais mangé, ses elfes de maisons ne connaissant que des recettes anglaises nous avoua -t-il sous le regard étonné des autres pour qui manger des plats d'autres pays était quasi quotidien.

-Non , je ne te crois pas, Drago tu n'as jamais mangé de soufflé au fromage, de choucroute ou de boeuf bourguignon de ta vie? s'écria Fleur.

-Non, mais pourquoi ça vous étonne on dirait presque que vous en mangé tous les jours.

-Bah le boeuf bourguignon et le soufflé au fromage c'est français alors oui régulièrement et la choucroute c'est allemand, ce sont des plats que l'on mange souvent comme la fondu,la raclette ou les fajitas, une spécialité mexicaine,expliqua Papa.

-Je crois que j'ai déjà mangé de la raclette chez vous et des tomates farcies aussi, dit-Dray.

-Bon alors on va faire des menus thématiques, chaque jour comme ça tu auras goûté quinze pays différents.

La semaine passa vite et on s'amusa comme pas possible. Le jour avant de partir un hibou arriva par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, c'était le dernier jour et on faisait nos devoirs de vacances avant que leurs parents ne viennent les chercher. J'allai ouvrir la fenêtre et pris le colis que m'apportais l'oiseau .

-Dray, veux -tu intégrer pour de bon notre groupe? Demandais-je, solennel.

-Oui, répondit -il sans hésiter.

-Alors reçoit la bague de l'amitié, dîmes nous tous ensemble alors que je tendais la bague vers lui. Les inscriptions étaient en diamant gris pâle de la même teinte que ses yeux. Après le restaurant comme il faisait encore jour au Japon, les parents nous avait laissé nous promener, on avait alors été dans la boutique où l'on achetaient les bagues et l' avions demandé pour Drago.

Celui-ci l'admira ému, et la mis à son doigt, elle contenait plusieurs sortilège ce qui la rendait aussi chère bien que l'on puisse largement la payer tous ensemble. Il y avait un charme d'invisibilité qui faisait que toute personne ne possédant pas une bague soeur ou n'en ayant jamais touché ne pouvais la voir,un charme de transplange il suffisait de dire danger et de murmurer un des noms de ceux qui en possédait une afin de transplaner,un charmes d'anti marquage,c'est à dire que personne ne pouvait tracer ou retrouver la personne portant la bague sans son accord et bien d'autre fonctionnalité, comme celle en touchant la bague de se parler comme en face à face. J'écouta Santo tout expliqué à Dray totalement aberré.

-Cela a du vous coûtez une fortune, vous êtes pas bien! s'écria-il finalement.

-Alors en faite oui ça coûte une fortune et non on va très bien ,de plus en fait on s'y est tous mis. Et puis de toute manière c'était soit aujourd'hui soit pour ton anniversaire alors maintenant tu te tais et tu arrêtes de protester, pesta Gaby.

-Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait!


	10. Poudlard,répartition et amitié

Bonjour, désolé du retard mais je ne savais plus quel jour on était donc voilà le chapitre avec 24 h de retard et plein de fautes. Ma correctrice étant partie en vacances je vous le donne comme ça. Pardon pour toutes fautes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10 (pdv Drago)

Poudlard, répartition et amitié très spéciale.

Je me réveilla ce matin dans ma chambre du manoir Lupin, on me l'avait donné pour mon premier séjour ici et je l'avais gardé, plutôt grande aux murs verts tendres et blancs crèmes avec une moquette noire et des meubles en bois brut clair, un mur était complètement vitré et donnait sur une pièce qui possédait une salle de bain personnelle en marbre vert d'eau avec douche et immense baignoire. J'allai dans mon armoire et pris une tenue sorcière russe, j'adorais littéralement ces tenues, riche mais sobre, sombre mais lumineuse, chaude mais fine . La robe était gris foncée aux arabesque bleu turquoise,un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dessus,elle était complété par une cape fine en soie noir reflet turquoise et une paire de bottes de la même couleur . Mes parents m'avaient laissé ici il y a deux jour pour que l'on puisse profité de nos dernier jours avant les différents pensionnats, Fleur entrait en troisième année à Beaubâton, Alex,Camé, Lio, Fab, Anto et Gaby eux allaient aller à Maélian en Grèce et moi à Poudlard. On s'écrirait bien sûr les triplet ainsi que les autres avait reçu un aigle à leur présentation, vraiment injuste, nous en Angleterre on nous offre des livres!

-Drake, tu viens, cria Camélia en entrant dans la pièce.

-Camé, je pourrai être entrain de m'habiller! m'exclamais-je

-Je n'aurai pas put entré, il y a un sort sur la porte,Papa et Père se sont fait avoir des milliers de fois à cause de ça, aller viens il est neuf heure et tes parents arrivent à dix heure. Ta valise est prête?

-Oui maman, la raillais-je, j'arrive

Je me retourna et j' hurla, elle m'avait lancé un sort qui avait décoiffé mes cheveux, j'entendis un rire derrière moi et je tourna vers la porte.

-Oncle Rem, aide-moi, je vais à Poudlard! criais-je hystérique pendant que le dit Oncle se tordait de rire sur le sol.

Il se repris finalement et me lança le contre sort, je le suivi me servant de son corps comme bouclier. Il nous mena au salon, ou la télé était allumé et le petit déjeuner servit, je m'assis sur le canapé à côté d'Alex et me servit en croissant aux amandes et en pain au chocolat, avec du cappuccino. Ça allait me manquer, c'était comme tout les jours, une habitude. On finit de déjeuner et Oncle Siri arriva nous souhaita un bonjour en souriant et en se servant du café. J'adorais venir ici, vraiment et le reste de la bande ma manquerait, surtout que je ne connaissais personne en Angleterre vu que mes parents refusait de me fiancer. J'allai pouvoir m'en faire à Poudlard et puis les triplet me rejoindrais pour notre quatrième année.

-Bonjour Drago, je me retourna et vis mes parents, ma mère me prit dans ses bras puis alla dire bonjour aux triplets. Mon père me prit à son tour, cela peut étonner mais en France, au Japon et en Russie notre image est celle-ci une famille aimante et j'adore ça aucun stress, aucun faux semblant, mieux que l'Angleterre. Bon cela signifie la fin de cette belle période où j'allai et venait avec les autres entre les différents manoirs et pays.

-Dray, on s'écrit hein ? demanda Camé

-Bien sûr, et puis on a les bracelets, lui chuchotais-je.

Elle sourit ainsi que ses frères. On se prépara les triplets avaient revêtus des tenues grecques, c'est à dire une tunique longue avec un short plus court pour les garçons dessous et une ceinture en cuir noir et une paire de sandale à l'ancienne. Ils m'accompagnaient sur le quai de la gare puisque pour aller à Maélian il leur faudrait prendre le bateau à 15 h. Après avoir dit au revoir à mes deux oncles, on partit par cheminette.

Le train était immense et d'une couleur rouge sang entouré de noir, je fis une grimace comme les trois autres, les anglais n'avaient même pas entendu parler que des trains à charbon. Je me réprimanda j'étais, non je suis anglais. C'est dur de s'en rappelé vu que j'ai passé mon enfance en France comme ma mère a repris son travail de médicomage et mon père étaient toujours au ministère. Bon aller dire au revoir et monté, pourquoi c'est si dur.

Je me retourne pour voir les Black-Lupin-Greyback, leur masque est en place tout comme moi, ici on devait gardé les apparences, mon père me serra l'épaule, ma mère me fit la bise et je salua les triplets de la main, tous les regardaient bizarre à cause de leur vêtements mais ils se mirent simplement à parler grec et personne ne dit plus rien. Je monta dans le train et me mit à chercher un compartiment vide, arriver )à la moitié du train j'en eut marre j'entrai dans le compartiment de droite, il n'y avait qu'un garçon de mon âge.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Drago, je peux m'asseoir ? demandais-je poliment, après tout je ne vais quand même pas risqué mon premier contact sorcier à ne pas avoir été poli.

-Oui moi c'est Hugo.

Tiens bizarre ça ma rappelai quelque chose, Hugo, Hugo ah oui Hugo Potter le "Survivant".

-Hugo Potter c'est ça ? demandais-je pour être sûr tout en m'asseyant.

-Oui et toi Drago Malfoy?

-Oui, je peux rester quand même ?

-Oui

Je me leva alors pour mettre ma valise dans les filets au dessus de moi et il viens m'aider, à nous deux on réussi.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu à une des fêtes de mes parents, dit-il

-Non j'ai surtout vécu en France avec mes oncles et leurs trois enfants.

-Ah d'accord, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu ne ma pas reconnu,soupira-t-il, franchement j'en ai marre tout le monde veut un autographe et me poursuit.

-La célébrité... Oui c'est vrai qu'en France t'es pas le type le plus connu. Sinon tu voudrais aller dans quelle maison ?

-J'hésite entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle et toi ?

-Serpentard, déclarais-je tout en surveillant ses expressions.

-Pourquoi ? C'était la maison de Tu-Sais-Qui, me demanda-t-il curieux

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi Serdaigle quand à moi en France on ne nous pourrit pas avec ses préjugés à la mord moi le nœud. Donc pour nous Serpentard c'est une maison comme une autre, juste celle qui regroupe les ambitieux et les rusés. Pas celle d'un mage noir et de ses suiveurs, regarde Grindelwald a recruté chez les Serdaigle et pourtant vous ne considérez pas les serdaigle comme les méchants!

-Tu sais que ça fait bizarre, tu parles comme s i tu était français alors que tu es anglais mais en plus tu ne prend pas la mouche après mon commentaire.

-Je sais mais tu sais j'ai passé presque 10 mois sur 12 en France alors j'ai bien plus l'habitude de me considérer comme français que comme anglais et pourquoi prendre la mouche tu as demandé ça sur un ton curieux et non dégouté, je pense que tu iras à Serdaigle.

-Merci ma mère a failli y allé, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non, je suis fils unique même si je considèrent mes trois cousins comme mes frères et sœurs.

-TU arrêtes pas de parler d'eux tu peux m'en dire un peu plus c'était les trois personnes habillé bizarrement à la gare à côté de tes parents ?

-Oui mes cousins Ellio et Alexanders et ma cousine Camélia, ils vont aller à Maélian en Grèce et avait donc mis des tuniques grecques. Tu es déjà allé en Grèce ?

-Non, mon père dit que ça ne sert à rein et que l'Angleterre nous procure tous se dont on a besoin.

-C'est dommage, moi je suis allé au Japon et au Russie aussi.

-C'est une tenue russe non?

-Oui j'adore tout simplement le style mais celle-ci c'en est une d'été en hivers elles sont fourré en fourrure de rennes. Mais comment là tu devinez ?

-Eh bien, mon père ne veut pas bouger mais moi si j'adorerai ça alors je me suis renseigner.

On continuer de parler des différents pays que j'avais visité et que lui aimerait voir, on s'entendit bien et seul un jeune garçon et une fille était venus nous déranger. On arriverai bientôt à Poudlard quand il demanda si on pouvait rester en bon terme à Poudlard malgré nos maisons.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrai pas, mais je te prévient à Poudlard je vais porter un masque, c'est-à-dire collé à la réputation de mes parents, c'est à dire froid, insensible, et arrogant.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir faire pareil, le courageux petit sauveur du monde sorcier.

-Je te propose qu'on se voient rien que tout les deux sans masque dans une salle connu rien que de nous deux.

-Oui, on reste cordial en dehors de ses moment là.

-Bien alors il est l'heure de mettre nos uniformes, franchement ça ne me vas pas il devrait s'inspirer des russes ou des japonnais.

Hugo rit puis mit son uniforme on sortit du wagon en reprenant nos masque lui en parfait petit sauveur courageux comme il le dit lui même. On suivi le demi géant jusqu'au barque, je me mis alors avec Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass, je resta avec eux jusqu'à la répartition. Je ne suivi ni le chanson du choixpeau, ni le répartition des élèves jusqu'au mien bien sûr je préféra regarder les professeurs. Oncle Rem et Oncle Siri m'avais donné le descriptif des professeurs. Il y avait le professeur Chourave qui regardait et applaudissait chacun des élèves avec la même vigueur même si un peu plus fort pour les venait le professeur Flitchick qui applaudissait lui aussi tous le monde il parlait de temps en temps avec le professeur Victor qui enseigne l' Arithmancie. A côté de lui se trouvait le professeur d'Étude des moldus puis celui de soin aux créatures magiques. Le directeur ensuite, a côté un siège vide surement celui du professeur Mcgonagall, viens ensuite le professeur Rogue puis le professeur Quirrel je me rappela comment j'avais découvert que le professeur de Potion était mon parrain mais aussi celui de Camélia

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **On venait d'arriver avec mes parents dans le salon des Black-Lupin-Greyback,je me précipita dans les bras de mon oncle Siri, puis alla vers mes cousins et meilleurs amis. Soudain je me retourna en entendant**_

 _ **-Parrain, de la voix de Camélia**_

 _ **-Oncle Sev, de celle de ses frères**_

 _ **-Oncle Sev? demandais-je quand à moi**_

 _ **-Oui Drago, je suis aussi le parrain de Camélia.**_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Mon parrain me fit signe d'avancer, je compris que c'était mon tour, je m'avança alors sans aucun stress je savais que ma famille ne m'en voudrais pas quel que serai ma maison

"Bonjour jeune homme, oulala un petit occlumens, cela faisait bien longtemps que j' en avais pas vu un, bon tu veux aller à Serpentard et ben alors

-SERPENTARD

J'allai vers la table des verts et argent qui m'accueillirent avec le sourire comme si en tant que Malfoy je ne pouvais aller ailleurs mais bon je devais coller à l'image alors on sourit Drago, je reporta sur la décoration et sur les autres maisons aucune n'applaudissaient pour Serpentard

-Hugo Potter

Il me sourit et monta sans une seule trace de peur sur le visage, malgré cela je savais qu'il stressait de ne pas aller à Gryffondor tout en voulant aller à Serdaigle , le choixpeau lui tomba sur la tête et après vingt secondes il hurla

-SERDAIGLE

Je lui sourit et lui aussi en réponse, il se mit juste derrière moi, la répartition se finit par Blaise Zabini dans ma maison. Je mangea tranquillement tandis que les autres se racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois qu'il c'était vu .

-Et toi tu es qui, me demanda brusquement une fille avec une tête de bouledogue.

-Drago Malfoy, dis-je.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu, s'exclama -t-elle

-La ferme Pansy si on ne la jamais vu ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas fiancé et donc qu'il ne doit pas parler à une fille, je m'appelles Théodore Nott.

-Drago Malfoy et non je ne suis pas fiancé et même si je l'était vous ne m'auriez pas vu j'ai vécu en France depuis mes cinq ans.

-Ah d'accord, je m'appelles Blaise Zabini voici Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle et les filles Milicent Bullstrode, Daphnée Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson.

-Bonjour, tu sais en France on peut parler aux filles, donc désolé si j'adresse la parole à une fille c'est l'habitude.

-Pas de problème, on comprend mais tu as bien la nationalité anglaise ? questionna Théodore

-Oui mais j'ai vécut quasi exclusivement chez mon oncle en France avec mes cousins alors je ma considèrent plus comme français.

-Hum.. oui logique, attend je crois qu'il y a une lois pour les élèves qui fait qu'on puisse tous se parler non ? s'enquit Daphnée à Blaise.

-Oui c'est vrai comme Poudlard n'est pas rattaché au ministère c'est le règlement qui compte et comme aucun règlement ne te l'interdit ,bienvenue à Serpentard première année.

* * *

Des reviews? Vous les vous d'autres chapitres sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard?


	11. Maélian

Je poste un jour avant car je par en vacances donc je n'aurai pas put posté demain, sinon c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit mais il n'est pas corrigé donc désolée, il devrait l'être au grand maximum pour Noël, sûrement avant. Sinon merci pour tout ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture. Vive la France (Jo rio 2016)

* * *

Chapitre 11: Maélian (PDV Alexanders )

Je vis Drago monté dans le train puis avec mon frère et ma sœur on se retourna vers notre tante et notre oncle, qui nous ramenèrent dans le manoir. Ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux.

-Narcissa, Lucius vous le reverrez dans un mois et demi, vous l'avez déjà laissez ici plus longtemps que ça, dit père.

-Oui mais on pouvais venir le voir ici pas là-bas et puis il ne connais personne en Angleterre, commença à paniquer Narcissa.

-Cissa, calme-toi,d'abord Drago est assez grand pour ce faire des amis tout seul, essaya de la rassurer Papa.

-Euh Rém, je me tairais à ta place c'est mot pour mot ce que t'as dit Lucius lorsque les enfants ont reçu leur lettres, dit Père

Je me rappela se jour là qui avait scellé notre scolarité.

 _ **Flash back**_

 **-Père,Papa,Alex,Camé,les lettre sont arrivé,cria la voix de mon frère comme réveille.**

 **Je courus vers lui et lui arracha ma lettre au même moment Camélia fit de même.**

 **"Petite sœur,tu peux faire un peu de Légicemencie sur Père pour voir si il ne prépare pas une blague"dis-je par télépathie à ma soeur.**

 **"Pas de problème,pas de blague avant demain"me rassura Camélia.**

 **J'ouvris donc ma lettre,sans appréhension tout comme ma fratrie.**

 _ **Cher Mr Black-Lupin-Greyback**_

 _ **Voici la liste des affaires scolaires de l'école de sorcellerie Maélian où vous être intégrer veuillez renvoyer un hibou avant le 31 juillet.**_

 _ **Uniforme**_

 _ **-3 chemises blanches**_

 _ **-3 pulls rouges**_

 _ **-3 pantalons noirs**_

 _ **-1 cravate rouge**_

 _ **-1 parka noir**_

 _ **-1 paire de basket noir**_

 _ **-1 écharpe rouge**_

 _ **-1 paire de gant noirs en cuir de dragon**_

 _ **-2 tenues de bal**_

 _ **-1 robe sorcière rouge modèle standard**_

 _ **Livres et manuels**_

 _ **Veuillez en premier lieu indiqué les deux option que vous prendrez pour votre première année**_

 _ **Option magique**_

 _ **Magie de l'esprit (Occlumencie, Légicemencie)**_

 _ **Magie runique**_

 _ **Magie élémentaire**_

 _ **Divination**_

 _ **Magie aurique (description des auras) 2°trimestre si bonne note**_

 _ **Option moldues**_

 _ **Russe**_

 _ **Latin**_

 _ **Merci de cocher votre choix, un seul par catégorie**_

 **-Alors vous prenez quelles options vous ? demanda Ellio**

 **-Magie runique et latin, répondit ma sœur  
**

 **-Magie élémentaire et latin, rétorquais-je**

 **-Hum ... moi je vais plutôt prendre russe et magie de l'esprit,dit mon frère en cochant au même moment que ma fratrie.**

 _ **-Métamorphose: la métamorphose appliqué aux plus jeunes**_

 _ **-Sortilège : sort et charme niveau 1**_

 _ **-Astronomie: constellation et explication**_

 _ **-Défense : contre sort et sort de défense pour première année**_

 _ **-Potion: mille et une potion.**_

 _ **-Arithemancie: nombre magique et carré de base**_

 _ **-Etude de runes: runes antique d'Europe**_

 _ **-Histoire de la magie De l'antiquité au moyen âge,vie avec les moldus.**_

 _ **-Botanique: Mille herbe magique à rempoter  
**_

 _ **-Latin: Déclinaison et politique latine**_

 _ **-Magie élémentaire: Les quatre bases et leurs dérivés**_

 _ **-Français: 6° collection Hachette**_

 _ **-Mathématique: 6° collection hachette**_

 _ **-Histoire: 6° collection hachette**_

 _ **-Anglais: 6° collection hachette**_

 _ **Fournitures**_

 _ **-1 sac à dos**_

 _ **-1 baguette magique**_

 _ **-1 boite de 100 fioles**_

 _ **-1 lunette d'astronomie**_

 _ **-1 balance en cuivre**_

 _ **-3 chaudrons**_

 _ **-1 balai magique**_

 _ **Les élèves sont autorisés a amenés leurs familiers (loup né et élevé en ménagerie magique, serpent non venimeux , hibou, phoenix, chat, aigle, crapaud, rat, souris, autres à voir avec la directrice).**_

 **-Les enfants,vos lettres pour Maélian sont arrivées?demanda Père qui venait d'arriver suivi de Papa. Alors où voulez vous aller à l'école ? Poudlard ou Maélian ?**

 **"On vas à Maélian 3 ans puis on termine à Poudlard non ?"questionnais-je, on en avait parlé entre nous il y a deux ans pour savoir avec qui on serai à l'école comme on n'arrivai pas à se décider on avait opté pour cette solution.**

 **"Oui,on le dit au parents"**

 **-Papa,on aimerait aller 3 ans à Maélian et le reste à peux comme ça passer 3 ans avec nos amis en France et le reste avec nos amis anglais.**

 **-Pas de problème,dit Papa, ce qui nous surpris on était sûr d'avoir à argumenter enfin bon on allait pas se plaindre non plus.**

 **La journée passa vite,on alla faire du shopping dans le Paris et le St Pétersbourg moldu et sorcier refaire notre garde robe été et avait appris à aimer le shopping au grand désespoir de Papa.**

 **Le lendemain,les parents décidèrent d'aller au chemin de Traverse chercher nos affaires scolaires. Drago avait lui aussi reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard et Papa avait alors paniqué en réalisant qu'on allait à l'école et que l'on ne revenait plus le soir.**

 **-Debout,cria-t'on à mon oreille avant de s'enfuir en courant mais cela n'empêcha pas mon sort de colorer les cheveux de père en vert et argent, couleurs que nous avons vite appris à adorer pour les blagues et c'était devenu notre marque de fabrique. Je m'habilla comme l'héritier des Lupin que je suis puis j'allai petit déjeuner. Je découvrit Lio et Camé tranquillement entrain de manger, alors que Papa abordait des cheveux verts et jaunes et une peau argenté.Je m'installa sans que cela se voient,nos parents se disputant.**

 **"Salut Lio,Camé, qui a colorer Papa"dis-je en m'asseyant.**

 **"Lut Alex"répondirent-ils.**

 **"C'est moi dit Ellio enfin pour les cheveux et Camé pour la peau.**

 **Après le petit déj,on alla devant la cheminé et Père nous supplièrent d'enlever les sortilège,ce que nous avions fait contre 10 Gallions chacun, après tout ils le font contre des services, la somme dans notre poche on enleva les sorts. Sur le Chemin de Traverse , on alla d'abord à Gringott. On se présenta à un guichet.**

 **-Lord Black, Lord Lupin-Greyback, Héritier Black-Lupin-Greyback, Héritier Black-Lupin-Greyback,Mlle Black-Lupin-Greyback,salua un gobelin en venant vers nous.**

 **-Bonjour Mr Gripsec,répondîmes nous ensemble.**

 **-Dans quelle coffre voulez-vous allez ?**

 **-Celui des Black répondit Père en tendant la clé du coffre en question.**

 **Au même moment un couple avec leur fils se présenta au guichet d'à côté. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année,les cheveux roux vif et des yeux vert émeraude accompagné de son mari brun foncé avec des yeux noisette accompagné de leur fils roux mais plus sombre que la mère aux yeux souffle se coupa en même instant que celui de mes frères et sœurs. Juste à côté de nous était les Potter, mon frère et mes parents. Heureusement Père après avoir regardé à côté, nous fit signe de suivre le gobelin.**

 **Après un tour de wagon que seul Grispec n'apprécia pas,en même temps la vitesse est liée à la magie élémentaire et du sang alors forcément entre moi pour la magie élémentaire et Lio pour celle du sang ,la protection a pas tenus et toute la famille c'est éclaté. Seul ennui Gripsec ne s'y habitue toujours pas au bout de 6 ans quand même, on alla chez Mme Guipure. Les uniformes de Maélian nous allait bien ,de plus Lio et moi mirent les blasons des Lupin et des Black sur la poitrine en tant qu'Héritiers,on quittait le magasin quand les Malfoys arrivèrent**

 **Bonjour Rémus,Sirius,Alexanders,Camélia,Ellio dirent les parents Malfoys**

 **-Narcissa,Lucius,Drago,dirent Papa et Père**

 **-Tante Narcissa,Oncle Lucius,Drago.**

 **-Oncle Rémus,Oncle Sirius,Alexanders,Ellio,Camélia ,s'exclama Drago,en venant vers nous.**

 **On le suivit vers Mme Guipure pour essayer ses vêtement poudlariens.**

 **-Drago,le noir ne te vas absolument pas,il y a trop de contraste,s'écria Camé.**

 **-Je sais Camé,mais c'est l'uniforme de Poudlard vous pensez que j'irai à Serpentard ?**

 **-Bien sûr,le rassurais-je,et nous on ira où en 4°année ?**

 **-Que en 4°année!Je crois que vous ce sera la première fois que des élèves arrivent après la première année,sinon Camé avec moi, toi et Ellio à Serdaigle**

 **-2 parents gryffondors et pas un seul à Gryffondor,les gènes Black sont-ils a ce point immuable,pour qu'aucun n'y sois,bouhouhou,Lucius c'est pas juste toi ton fils il va à Serpentard,sanglota Papa sûr l'épaule d'Oncle Lucius tandis que celui-ci lui tapotait gentiment le dos. Heureusement que Tante Narcissa avait demandé une salle spéciale sinon la réputation des Malfoy était fichue, en même temps en France et en Russie elle était fichue, comme dis Oncle Lucius elle ne tient en Angleterre que parce que les anglais ne s'entendent pas avec les autres pays.**

 **-Je pensais que c'était les serpents,les tragédiens,rigola Tante Narcissa.**

 **-Apparemment , les lions s'y mettent aussi,Mère. Mme Guipure a terminée,on y vas ? répondit Drake.**

 **On termina les courses tous ensemble ,Oncle Lucius acheta un hibou noir comme la suie pour Dray, on termina par Ollivanders où Drago acheta une baguette d'if avec nervure de norvégien à crête, la 73° baguette qu'il essaya.**

 **Fin du Flash back**

Bon, il est quelle heure ? Quoi 14h30 ?

"Euh, les gens il nous reste une demi heure avant le départ" déclarais-je.

"Quoi ?"

-Papa, Père, il reste 30 minutes avant le départ du bateau! s'exclama Camélia en hurlant et courant pour prendre les valises.

D'un coup se fut un bazar pas possible Papa essayait de nous étouffer, pendant que Père jetait les valises dans la zone de transplanage, que ma sœur courrait partout à la recherche de son serpent et que Tante Narcissa et Oncle Lucius se fendait la poire dans leur coin et surtout pendant que les elfes regardaient ça sans comprendre.

-STOP, on se calme, cria mon frère à côté de moi, Papa on part pour six semaines, alors pas la peine de nous faire mourir tu serai encore plus longtemps sans nous, Camé ton serpent est sur ta valise, Oncle Lucius, Tante Narcissa arrêtez de rire et essayé de calmer Papa, Père les valises sont dans la zone des portaulion car on les avait déjà dans celle du transplanage et les elfes, c'est bon vous pouvez partir.

-Tout le monde obéit, sous mon regard stupéfait.

"Ellio ? Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans la vinaigrette de ce midi ?"

"De la potion calmante et une réflexion, comment tu sais que c'était dans la vinaigrette?"

"J'en ai pas pris. Ça marche on dirait"

"Oui"

\- Ok, bon on y va ? demandais-je

-Oui

On transplanna jusqu'au port de Marseille, où le OLYMPE brillait de toutes ses forces. On était du côté sorcier du port et devant nous était installer une trentaine de familles française, on sourit en remarquant les Delacourt qui parlait avec la famille à Santo et avec Fenrir Greyback. Gaby courut ver nous et se jeta dans les bras de ma sœur. Tout le monde rit et on alla salué les autres. On attendit le départ, puis on monta dans le bateau. Notre compartiment était assez grand, en bois de chêne avec trois couchettes en cuir noir, on resta ensemble sans être dérangé.

On s'était endormit vers 22 h alors que l'OLYMPE naviguait sur la mer Méditerranée.

-Hey, les nouveaux, on va arriver, dis une voix de garçon qui nous réveilla en nous secouant les épaules. Je braqua comme les autres notre baguette sur lui l'entourant de toute part, c'était un jeune homme assez grand surement un dernier année, avec de long cheveux roux sombre, une peau basanée et des yeux bleus foncé.

\- Eh ben, que de réflexe, je m'appelles Anthony Fram et je suis en septième année, et vous vous êtes ?

\- Alexanders Black-Lupin-Greyback

\- Ellio Black-Lupin-Greyback

\- Camélia Black-Lupin-Greyback

\- Gabrielle Delacourt

\- Fabian Prince-Greyback

\- Santo Valois

-D'accord, c'est l'heure on arrive dans dix minutes il est temps de se changer, ah au faite il est 10h 50.

-Dray doit être en cours on devrait recevoir une lettre dans pas longtemps, commenta Santo.

-Je vais vous laissez, dit Anthony avant de partir du compartiment. On laissa les filles se changer en premier puis on fit pareil. On descendit du bateau avec neuf autres premières année. Quatre garçons et cinq filles. Anthony et trois autres septièmes année, nous amenèrent sur un chemin. Je vis apparaitre un magnifique monument Anthony nous dit qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien temple de Zeus assemblé à celui de sa femme Héra et de ses filles Athéna et Artémis formant un carré avec une aile pour les dortoirs et le self tandis que les trois autres sont pour les cours. Mais il refusa de nous en expliquer plus alors tous le monde se tut. C'est en silence que le reste du trajet se passa Anthony nous mena jusqu'à une salle aux arcades en verre que le soleil transperçait. On attendit en silence dans la salle quand on entendit le premier nom de la liste. Évidemment ce fut le mien.

-Alexanders Rémus Black-Lupin-Greyback

Je me leva tout en gardant le lien avec mes frères et soeurs ouvert et en frottant mon bracelet, une porte en bois sombre s'ouvrit sur moi et se referma à l'instant où je passa le pas de la porte. Dans la salle se trouvait deux coupelles de marbre blanc, dans l'une se trouvait de l'eau et dans l'autre des cendres. Au milieu il y avait un couteau. Je le prit et me coupa l'index et hésita les cendres représentaient le feu et l'eau eh ben l'eau. Feu ou eau ? Bon allez on analyse Alex, le feu c'est le courage, l'ardeur alors que l'eau représente le calme, le sang froid.

"L'eau Alex "dirent Ellio et Camé par télépathie

"L'eau Alex" dirent Fab', Santo, et Gaby

D'accord l'eau alors, le sang tomba dans l'eau le tachant en rouge. Tout disparu d'un seul coup à la place se trouva cinq animaux totem, un loup, un renard,un ours, un léopard et un cheval. Je m'approcha du loup qui me lécha le visage. De la lumière m'éblouis et j'entendis des applaudissement et vit Anthony devant moi qui m'emmena à une table ronde où était assit une cinquantaine d'élèves de tout âge.

-Bienvenue chez les loup Alexanders, dit Anthony, c'est la meilleure des classes!

-Anto, c'est ce que pense chacune des classes, moi c'est Irya Patrovitch.

-Alexanders Black-Lupin-Greyback, me présentais-je.

Chacun se présenta à moi mais si je ne put retenir tout le monde, je vis Anthony se lever et nous rejoindre avec ma sœur, puis mon frère, Gaby, Fab,Santo vinrent aussi à notre table avec une autre fille, Cassiopée Fram.

-Tu es la sœur d'Anthony ? demandais-je

-Oui, et vous vous avez des frères et sœurs ici ? demanda-t-elle

Assez grande, des cheveux bouclé roux sombre et des yeux bleu foncé elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère si ce n'est une peau clair presque translucide. On mangea tout en discutant ainsi on apprit que Cassiopée était norvégienne, tout comme son frère et que la plupart des loup ne sont pas grecs, seulement ès le petit déjeuner, Anthony décida de nous faire visiter l'école.

Quatre bâtiments de dix étages chacun, la bibliothèque, les dortoirs, le self se trouvait dans le bâtiment Sud afin d'avoir le maximum de soleil dans la journée, le bâtiment Ouest était réservé aux cours des premières, deuxièmes , troisièmes et quatrièmes années, celui au Nord pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septième année ainsi que les salles d'études. Quand à celui à l'Est il s'agissait du bâtiment universitaire, résidait quatre université dans ce bâtiment, celui des Aurors, des maitres de potion, de Médicomage et celui de Botanique. On passa la journée à visiter Maélian, le soir Anthony nous ramena enfin au bâtiment Sud, à notre plus grande joie.

-Bien donc vous avez fait le tour de l'école, il faut maintenant vous en expliquer le système. Maélian a cinq classes, vous faite partit de celle des loup , la plupart de vos cours se feront avec les renard ou les léopard, j'ai remarqué que cette année vous êtes beaucoup a arborer le blason de votre famille, on n'aime pas les conflits ici donc si des familles sont en guerres l'une contre l'autre dîtes le maintenant.

-Non Anthony à vrai dire on est amis depuis longtemps, déclarais-je, alors que les autres hochaient la tête en accord avec mes propos.

-D'accord, deuxième point je suis votre tuteur, cela veut dire que je dois veiller à vos notes, vos devoirs, votre moral, je deviens un peu votre grand frère ici, notre professeur principale est différent selon les année, nous en septième année il s'agit de Monsieur Orléon, le directeur pour vous se sera Monsieur Arl, le professeur de Potion, il es assez spécial vous verrez, les repas se prennent tous ensemble même le petit déjeune, pour nous il est à 7h30 du matin, le repas du midi est à 12h et celui du soir à 19h45, les dortoirs sont au premier étage, je serai au septième, après il s'agit de ceux des professeurs et des étudiants en université. Vos valises vous attendent, ainsi que vos familiers, il faudra d'ailleurs les faire voir par Monsieur Orléon et Monsieur Arl . Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit Anthony.

-Bonne nuit Anto, dit Cassiopée

-Cassi !

-Quoi il le savent déjà, tu n'avais qu'a pas dire ton nom de famille Anto, s'exclama la jeune fille avant d'entrainer Camé et Gaby au premier, on les suivit tandis que les autres élèves charriaient Anthony, il s'agissait de chambre de quatre ou de trois et on pouvait ce mélanger avec les autres classes, Cassiopée, Gaby et Camé se mirent ensemble dans une chambre on prit celle d'en face à quatre place. Les murs était blanc crème et bleu pâle avec un loup et des bois dessiné dessus, quatre lit à une place se trouvait là, les drap en satin était de couleur bleu turquoise et le parquet comme les reste des meubles était en bois sombre qui contrastaient avec la pièce, chacun avait une armoire, un bureau et une petit bibliothèque pour ranger ses affaires avec aussi une table de nuit. Nos valses et nos animaux apparurent dans la chambre. A nous quatre on avait dix-neuf animaux, ils prenait plus de place que nous mais la magie et Anthony permirent de changer cela en agrandissant la pièce. Cette école était le rêve et on envoya vite une lettre à nos parents et répondîmes à celles de Drago.

* * *

Des reviews ?


	12. Cours magique

Bonjour désolé du retard mais je suis rentré de vacances hier et soir et j'étais totalement crevé, je m'excuse pour les fautes, bonne lecture

* * *

chapitre 11: Cours magique PDV Fabian

Je me réveillai dans le dortoir, c'était étrange se réveiller dans une pièce avec d'autres personnes, bien que je les connaisse. Heureusement qu'il y avait des chambres de quatre. Je me levai, m'habillai et allai réveiller Alexanders, Ellio et Santo qui dormaient.

-AAAAHHHH, FABIAN JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla Santo en sortant du lit mouillé, tout comme Alex et Lio.

-Bonjour tout le monde on doit rejoindre les filles dans trente minutes j'imagine que vous voulez vous préparer ?

Ils grognèrent mais allèrent à la douche l'un après l'autre j'ouvris un livre de Runes qu ' Oncle Remus m'avait donné, j'avais littéralement dévoré le livre demandé par le collège et il m'avait donné ses propres livre de Runes de Poudlard puis ceux qu'il avait acheté par la suite. Il ne m'en restait que dix sur la cinquantaine. Alexander et Ellio attendait Santo en lisant des livres Alex sur la magie élémentaire et Lio sur la Légicemencie.

-Va falloir faire une razzia à la bibliothèque bientôt, dis-je alors que Santo arrivait dans le dortoir, on sortit dans le couloir au même moment que Camélia, Cassiopée et Gabrielle, on alla manger sous la direction Anthony qui râlait contre sa sœur pour l'avoir appelé par son surnom devant tout le monde.

-Anthony, arrête de toute manière ils l'aurait su, on a le même nom de famille ! s'exclama la jeune fille exaspérée.

Il mangea avec nous et nous distribua nos emplois du regarda ma feuille et soupira ce ne serait ici qu'on pourra souffler.

-Chargé l'emploi du temps ! s'écria Anthony en regardant sa feuille, six heures de libre par semaine.

-Anto tait-toi on a que quatre heures, soupira sa sœur.

-Ouille, toute mes condoléance les mômes.

\- C'est déjà plus d'heures qu'a la maison, déclarais-je en pensant au cours de nos parents associés à l'école du village que nous fréquentions tous sauf Gaby et Santo.

-Tu m'étonnes entre les cours de l'école et ceux sur la politique, l'économie, les règles sang pur et la danse et la musique, c'est rare qu'on aille deux heures de pose par semaine,dit Camélia

\- Oui, franchement il est cool celui-ci, dis-je.

Les Fram nous regardaient ébahi, l'air complètement idiot dans leur incrédibilité, ils s'exclamèrent en même temps que c'était impossible, autant de cours distribuer par les parents.

-Attendez, je crois que j'ai celui que papa nous a donné pour l'école, déclara Alex en cherchant dans son sac, ah le voilà. Alors 2h de politique, avec un coupon d'inscription pour cinq journaux mondiaux, 2h d'économie, avec les factures, et fiche de paye, 5 h de règle sang pur, tous les Black-Lupin-Greyback grimacèrent, avec vingt livre de ..., Alex chercha le nombre de page,... six cent page chacun, visage atterré des deux Fram, 1h de musique avec nos instruments, il sortit sa guitare rétrécie de son sac.

-Euh comment tu peux faire tenir tous ça en une semaine ? interrogea Anthony

-Attends, Camé ajoute nos heures à celles de nos emplois du temps. Elle avait pris ceux de ses frères, de Gaby , de Santo et puis le mien.

-Voilà dit-elle en nous tendant les nouveaux emplois du temps et de donner le sien au frère et à la soeur.

 **Lundi Mardi**

 _ **8-9h**_ **Métamorphose 8-9h Sortilège**

 _ **9-10h**_ **Métamorphose 9-10h Sortilège**

 **10-11h Potion 10-11h Vol**

 **11-12h Potion 11-12h Vol**

 **12-13h Repas 12-13h Repas**

 **13-14h Economie 13-14h Economie**

 **14-15h Botanique 14-15h Défense**

 **15-16h Botanique 15-16h Défense**

 **16-17h Histoire de la magie 16-17h Magie élementaire**

 **17-18h Devoirs 17-18h Devoirs**

 **18-19h Devoirs 18-19h Devoirs**

 **19-20h Politique 19-20h Politique**

 **Mercredi Jeudi**

 **8-9h Duel 8-9h Arithemancie**

 **9-10h Duel 9-10h Arithemancie**

 **10-11h Médicomagie 10-11h Potion**

 **11-12h Médicomagie 11-12h Devoirs**

 **12-13h Repas 12-13h Repas**

 **13-14h Règles sang purs 13-14h Règles sang purs**

 **14-15h Etude de runes 14-15h Sortilège**

 **15-16h Etude de runes 15-16h Botanique**

 **16-17h Histoire de la magie 16-17h Métamorphose**

 **17-18h Devoirs 17-18h Défense**

 **18-19h Devoirs 18-19h Devoirs**

 **19-20h Règles sang purs 19-20h Règles sang purs**

 **Vendredi**

 **8-9h Magie élémentaire**

 **9-10h Magie élémentaire**

 **10-11h Etude de runes**

 **11-12h Arithemancie**

 **12-13h Repas**

 **13-14h Règles sang purs**

 **14h-15 Vol**

 **15-16h Vol**

 **16-17h Duel**

 **17-18h Médicomagie**

 **18-19h Devoirs**

 **19-20h Musique**

 **-** Vous arrivez à faire tous ça en une semaine ? Vraiment ? dit Cassiopée d'un air étonné, avec seulement deux heures en plus ?

-Oui mais là l'emploi du temps de nos parents est allégé on en a le double à la maison mais on avait nos mercredi, alors ça compense, répondis-je, en rangeant mon emploi du temps dans mon sac, tu commence par quoi Anthony ?

-Par Etude de runes deux heures, mais venez je vais vous accompagner jusqu'en Métamorphose c'est sur mon chemin.

On prit nos sacs et on suivit Anthony dans les couloirs, des portraits d'anciens directeurs nous saluait. Devant la porte se tenait dix autres élèves, la classe des renards, il parait qu'il on choisit le feu, enfin c'est la rumeur personne ne sait comment on choisit une autre classe car selon l'élément naturel que l'on choisit l'épreuve d'après change. On se salua tranquillement et on discuta en attendant que le professeur de métamorphose ouvre sa porte.

-Bonjour professeur, scandèrent-on quand on la vit, c'était une femme jeune, le trentaine, des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait au épaule et des yeux vert clair, habillé d'une robe sorcière de couleur bleu pâle, avec le blason de la confrérie des maitres de métamorphoses.

Je m'assis à côté de Santo, Alex à côté de Camélia, Gaby avec Cassiopée et Ellio à côté d'un certain Tom Roche, un des renards.

-Bonjours, je suis le professeur Nourak, comme certains s'en sont sûrement aperçu je suis une maitresse en Métamorphose de stade Professeur, c'est à dire apte à enseigner aux apprentis maitre de métamorphose, il existe dix grade, le statut de professeur est le septième. Des questions ? Non très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par transformer une allumette en épingle en fer, quand vous aurez réussi on changera un verre d'eau en verre de jus d'orange.

-Oui, professeur.

Je sortis ma baguette et lança le sortilège, comme c'était un sort facile, je le réussi du premier coup comme toute la classe, on fut féliciter par le professeur, je me demanda alors si le niveau de Poudlard ne serait pas trop faible pour Drago, enfin je saurais ça dans la lettre de samedi. Elle nous distribua alors des verre d'eau et écrivit la formule de transmutation au tableau.

-Comme devoirs je voudrais un résumé des quatre grandes sous matières de la métamorphose, la transmutation ,la métamorphose humaine, la métamorphose animal et l'invocation soit apparition et disparition, deux cents mots pour chacune de ses sous matières.

-Oui madame

Heureusement qu'on avait vu ça à l'école, et la pratique avec les parents, encore une fois je réussi la métamorphose tout comme Santo, Gaby, Alex,Lio et Camé, Cassiopée eut plus de mal mais y arriva comme le reste de la classe.

-Messieurs Black-Lupin-Greyback, Valois, Prince-Greyback, Mesdemoiselles Black-Lupin-Greyback et Delacourt pourriez-vous rester s'il vous plait ? demanda le professeur alors que les élèves sortaient. Cassiopée nous dit qu'elle nous attendait et sortie de la salle.

-Que ce passe t-il professeur ? interrogeais-je

-Vous avez fait le deux métamorphose du premier coup auriez-vous déjà pratiquer la magie ?

-Oui en France, on pouvait et Camélia, Alexanders, Ellio et moi sommes allés dans une école primaire de magie. répondis-je

-Je vois il est pas rare de voir des élèves ayant déjà pratiqué mais pas depuis aussi longtemps que vous.

-Comment ça professeur, on ne pratique que depuis peu, dit Gabrielle

-Non depuis plus de trois, ça se voit pour qui fait attention, vous la tenez bien en main alors que autres la tienne du bout des doigt car ils ne la connaisse pas assez. De plus je connais la loi française et je sais que vous pouvez en avoir une dès vos cinq ans. Mais là n'est pas la question, le fait est que vous allez vous ennuyer dans mes cours, ce que je trouve inacceptable, j'ai remarqué que vous aidiez Mlle Fram et M Roche, mais ce n'est pas votre rôle.

Je regarda la professeur perdu, on avait seulement aidé, et puis on n'y pouvait rien si on pratiquait la magie depuis plus longtemps que d'autres!

-On a une semaine pour voir si les classes qui sont ensemble, vont bien ensemble, vous êtes au-dessus des autres mais pas Mlle Fram et je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, donc je vous propose d'aider votre camarade en dehors des classes pour qu'elle puisse attendre un niveau un peu plus haut afin de pouvoir vous changez de classe. Bon,je vous ai assez retenu allez en cours.

-Bien professeur, au revoir Professeur.

On sortit et se dirigea vers la salle Potion grâce au plans distribuer ce matin en même temps que les emplois du temps.

On arriva à l'instant où la cloche sonnait, M Arl, notre professeur de Potion et professeur principal ouvra immédiatement la porte pour ce cours nous n'étions mélanger à aucune classe.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Thomas Arl et je suis votre professeur de Potion, je vais vous appelez par vos prénoms et bienvenue en cours de potion, s'exclama-t-il sous nos yeux ébahi par la vitesse du discours.

-Bonjour, dîmes-nous d'une voix blanche

-Asseyez-vous et présentez vous,tiens commençons par voix, repris-t-il en me désignant

-Je m'appelle Fabian Prince-Greyback, j'ai onze ans. J'aime les Runes et la magie des sceaux. Je déteste la divination et les poireaux, dis-je en me sentant totalement débile.

-Les poireaux tu m'étonnes je crois que le pire c'est en soupe! A vous jeune homme

-Je m'appelle Alexanders Black-Lupin-Greback, j'ai onze ans, frère jumeau de Ellio et Camélia, Héritier des Lupin, j'aime la magie élémentaire et les Potions. Je déteste la divination et les petits pois.

La liste continua chacun eut le droit à un commentaire compréhensible du professeur, puis viens le début de la deuxième heure, le professeur Arl nous avait distribuer des papiers, plein de papiers.

-Bien pour cette deuxième heures nous allons faire une potion contre le rhume, La Pimentine!

On hocha la tête, je me souviens l'avoir fait en CM1, mais bon tous on rassembla les ingrédients et commencèrent la potion sans ouvrir le livre. On termina à avec quinze minutes d'avances.

-Déjà faite je suppose ?

Je hocha simplement la tête comme le reste des loup.

-Donc pas de né-moldu, on va voir jusqu'où vous en étiez, à quelle âge avez vous fait cette potion ?

\- 9 ans, répondis-je au même moment que les Black-Lupin-Greyback

-10, dirent les trois autres.

-Bien alors je vais essayer de deviner votre dernière potion, dit-il tout heureux alors que la cloche sonnait. On sortit sans rien dire alors qu'il avait un sourire un peu débile sur le visage en retournant à son bureau.

-Je comprend mieux le spécial de mon frère, dis Cassiopée dans le couloir

-Tu m'étonne, Cassiopée... commença Santo

-Cassi, San, Cassi, le coupa la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Poudlard ou à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Lio

-Mes parents n'aiment pas trop Dumbeldore et Beauxbâtons c'est uniquement pour les filles, alors ils m'ont inscrit à Maélian.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, et on fit nos devoirs, Cassi s'intégra dans nos cours hors scolaire et le soir on l'aida en métamorphose, on apprit que son père était très bon en sortilège et botanique et sa mère en Potion et duel.

Des reviews ?


End file.
